Trouble at the LEP Academy
by Trouble Kelp
Summary: Trouble Kelp and Holly Short have been paired together at the LEP academy. They must overcome a series of obstacles to pass the year. A secret Holly's mother took to the grave is revealed and Holly meets her twin sister, a fashion designer.[Holly Trouble]
1. New Recruits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

A/N: Please review, I just like knowing people read my stories; I don't care if you criticize.

This is my first story, it is going to …. If I told you how it turned out what would be the point? I will tell you that it is based while Holly is in the LEP academy, Trouble also is, but he had been in the LEP academy 3 years longer than Holly.

Chapter 1: Sorting

Trouble's POV

New recruit day, it's always the same, the scared looking recruit's in their tight, dull green, LEP t-shirt and shorts (you don't get to wear the ugly canary yellow jumpsuit 'till 4th year), even the girls!

They tried to give the girl's skirts, Root said it was so the girls could be easily defined, the rest of us knew that wasn't the reason, he just wanted to give the girls another disadvantage, but the Equal Rights office was screaming sexism, so the girls got shorts, and Root got redder.

The last two year's I had enjoyed watching the new recruits line up, trying not to look too scared, wondered what training divisions they would be sorted into. This year it was different, not only would I be paired with one of these recruits for the year, my brother was among them, it would be a miracle if he survived this camp, he was such a baby, his name, "Grub", was highly suited to him. Not that I don't care about him, I'm forever beating up bullies for him, and he's forever running to Mummy telling her how wonderful I am. That's why he joined the LEP Academy; he wants to be like me.

This year my neck is on the line, I fail and get kicked out of the academy if the recruit I'm paired with fails, the recruit just has to repeat 1st year, if I fail I get kicked out, the recruit has to repeat 1st year. This is meant to teach us the value of teamwork and being able to work with a superior or inferior officer. I hope I don't get paired with Grub, or anyone else incompetent. You can only get kicked out in your fourth year, in first year you can keep trying first year again until you reach 300 or you quit. Fourth year is when about half the LEP trainees get kicked out, for obvious reasons.

'Hey dude, look at that hot chick, hope I get paired with her,' said my friend Chix Verbal. He was always checking out the girls, hoping they would fall for him, he thought he was God's gift to woman. Although that chick was quite hot, but I wouldn't let Verbal know he was right.

'Get that dreamy look off your face, cadet! We don't have time for this!' snapped Wing Commander Vinyáyá. Whoop's, dosing off on the job again, not a good start. 'Get over and sit where you should be, now, Division 4.'

Yep, that's my division, D4LEPC91 (Division Four Lower Elements Police Cadet's Nineteen Ninety One), so far the best Division ever, the only division to all but one get through first year first time.

They were sorting the recruits into divisions now; the hot chick was in Division 4 (D4LEPC94), this meant she would be paired with someone in my division, I felt Chix tense beside me. Grub was in Division 2. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Now my division's turn to be given partners.


	2. Don't Mess With Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: sorry about the short first chapter, and the length between chapters, I'll try to make this chapter longer. And get chapters up sooner. No excuse I know but my hard-drive was replaced – I lost everything I had typed so far for this chapter. Anyway I'll get on with typing now. And sorry about the lame title and chapter names – if anyone has any better ideas please tell me.)

**Chapter 2: Don't mess with me**

Still Trouble's POV

_Now my division's turn to be given partners._

'Vein – you're with Smith. Verbal _I felt Chix tense beside me_ – Williams. Jones – Brown. Davis – Miller. Kelp _Here it comes, my fate. Not that I would mind being paired with the girl, she looked strong – and determined, but Chix would skin me alive, but did I care about that? All the other recruits were quivering – except the girl. I definitely wanted to be paired with her, she would be the co-worker I would choose if I had to go into a fire-fight, but if I said this all the others wouldn't believe me – they would think I just wanted the girl all to myself. There was something oddly familiar about her, but what?_ – Short'.

I could not believe my luck. But something stirred inside me, a memory, of something long ago. A memory from before my father had turned to drugs, before he forced them on my mother - that was what had addled Grub's brain. A memory from before any of the pain, any of the hurt that I had been too scarred to report to the LEP surfaced within me. Holly. That was the memories name - Holly Short. But this couldn't be her. Not the strong minded young girl who had lived next to me, the young girl who I was friends with, her father a LEP major in Retrieval. He was always teaching her things, she was devoted to being in the LEP. He had taught me some things too, and it was those things that had saved my hide during my first year of training.

When my father had turned to drugs, started hitting us, and forcing them on my mother, Major Short had known something was wrong. When Grub was born with an addled brain he knew something was wrong. Then one day he saw the bruises. He got an entire LEP squad over to my house – they removed my brother, my mother and I, and took us to a safe house on the other side of town. My father was put in jail, and died because of the drugs only 10 years later. I never saw my best friend Holly again. She was the only one (other than my parents) who ever knew my birth name. Not even my brother knows – I only ever trusted Holly. And now I was paired with her. I always new it was possible – I just hadn't thought about her for years.

She was walking up to me. For the first time she looked fazed, like she couldn't quite put her finger on a forgotten memory.

'Hey Holly, remember me?" I said without thinking.

Recognition showed in her eyes, and then she leaned over and whispered in my ear 'Of course I remember you – Martha'.

I nearly screamed – how could she, she had always vowed not to tell anyone. I had always cursed my dad for that grammatical mix up.

He had thought my mother asked for me to be named Martha, when actually it was Martin. _Elves are literate from the moment of their birth. They are aware of everything around them and can speak and interact like adults_ When I found out I insisted my name be changed to Trouble – and that's what everyone called me for the next 50 years. It was made official at my manhood ceremony when I was 60– more than three years ago now when I was accepted into the LEP academy.

Then I saw the laughter in her eyes and she gave me a "tap" on the back. 'Long time no see Trouble – how's your mum?

'She's alive,' I replied – 'how's your dad?' It had always been Holly and her dad; her mother had died from brain cancer about a year after Holly was born.

For the first time I could remember I saw sadness well up in her eyes, 'He's…He's… dead' she whispered, '- you know how dangerous it is in Retrieval, he passed away last year, attacked by a family of 10 trolls and about 100 goblins armed with softnoses - he defeated all ten trolls and 99 of the goblins.'

I didn't need to ask about the last goblin. I felt so sorry for her; I wanted to tell her everything would be alright. But I was interrupted by Commander Root.

'Now you are all acquainted the fourth years will show the new recruits to their barracks, you will be back here in ten minutes. No excuses.'

I suddenly realised there was something familiar about Commander Root as well, but that would have to wait. I had to show Holly to her barracks.

'Come on then Short. Follow me.' I picked up her bag.

Something hit me in the head. Holly's hand to be precise. 'You will not act like a gentleman here Trouble. I may be your friend but that does not give you the right to treat me like a lady. You will treat me like you would treat any recruit you were paired with. In case you hadn't noticed I intend to pass this year – first time. Just like my father did.' She sounded slightly hysterical; I silently passed her the bag.

'This way,' I said.

When we reached the D4LEPC94 barracks I stood aside. Holly opened the door and stepped in. I stood outside silently waiting for her to finish.

Commander Root's POV

I chuckled silently to myself as I watched Holly give Kelp a talking to. He was only trying to be nice. As a child he had always been able to stand up to Holly – one of the few that could. He hadn't been the same since the business with his father. I had always kept an eye on him. I knew he would be a fine LEP officer. But he needed Holly. It wasn't safe for him to see Holly and they had both got over the separation by the time his father died.

Holly hadn't been the same since her dad had died. He had died – yet he had survived against all the odds. Until that one little snot-faced goblin had shot him in the back. That goblin was now permanently incapacitated at the hands of the tri-barrelled blaster that lived on Julius Root's hip.

Kauri Short was my greatest friend – the LEP had never had a better officer. Although the daughter he was so devoted to could easily threaten his records.

Today he had seen a snap-shot of the Holly Short he remembered. His god-daughter, the fiery, determined female who always believed in her abilities. He had always admired Holly, but there was one problem with her – she was a girl. While he struggled with his sexist side it always won. Apart from the fact Holly was a girl she was like a daughter to him, and he cared about her deeply – it was just he could never show it.

Trouble Kelp would do wonders for Holly, and she would do wonders for him – he wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating. But Commander Root could never show his approval for that. Although Trouble was the only man he would consider letting near Holly. He was glad Holly had got in this year. The last year of the partnerships, the last chance for her to be paired with Trouble.

(A/N: I'll leave that chapter there. Sorry if it isn't long enough. I'll be trying to write a longer chapter soon. Or a few short chapters. Sorry about all the names – I always have trouble with them (excuse bad pun – not intentional). Please review. I don't mind if you didn't like it – its just nice to know that people actually read my stories. There will be some from Holly's point of view next chapter – be patient.)


	3. Into the Bear's Den

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything else owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: it seems I must spend my life apologising. Firstly sorry for the slightly heavy going 'Trouble's dad was on drugs' chapter last time. I promise there won't be too many more chapters like that. I just needed a bit of background info and felt I had to explain what would come in later chapters. Also the extremely bad pun on the title. I think I might just change that – but first I must come up with an idea. Please review. And now on with the story)

_Replies to reviewers:_

_Goldie.dk –_ Thanks. True - I changed the bit that said how the pairing ended up. I decided I shouldn't put that in. I probably won't change it though. I hope you like this chapter.

_refloc – _Thanks. Sorry if it was a bit over the top with the 'Trouble's dad was on drugs' thing. It was kind of what came out and was necessary for some other part of the story I am thinking of putting in.

_normal? – _Thanks. I've always thought it was possible for Root to be related (even if not by blood) to Holly in some way. God-father seemed like it might be appropriate because god-fathers don't always see their god-children that often. Here's the next chapter – sorry it took so long.

_cloudlessnight - _ Thanks. I think TH is possible, and AH too – but AH is just a little too common now for me, a few too many people write it. Sorry about the typo's, I always manage to miss some. I'm hoping the Root being Holly's godfather thing is possible. Thanks again.

**Chapter Three: Into the bear's den**

Holly's POV

Great. Now I'm paired with Trouble. Not that isn't great to see an old friend again. And not that I have a doubt that he can get through this course with an A+. No, it's nothing like that.

But for now – back to reality for me.

Why does everyone here have to act like proper gentlemen? Trouble is trying to pick up my bag for me, anger floods through me. I know he was only trying to be helpful. But now it's the last straw. I've had all the guys checking me out, half of them hitting on me, and now Trouble – trying to act like a gentleman. I just can't take it.

I screamed at him. 'You will not act like a gentleman here Trouble. I may be your friend but that does not give you the right to treat me like a lady. You will treat me like you would treat any recruit you were paired with. In case you hadn't noticed I intend to pass this year – first time. Just like my father did.' I didn't care if I sounded slightly hysterical anymore. I didn't care that Trouble was looking at me with a mixture of shock and concern in his eyes. I didn't notice (although no-one did) that Commander Root was surveying me and chuckling – I wouldn't have cared even if I had.

The anger flowed through me.

Trouble mumbled 'This way.' So I followed him, trying to stop flow of the anger. When we got to my divisions barracks Trouble stood aside and I entered.

The one thing I immediately noticed was the small bed in the corner with dull green curtains surrounding it. The sign above the bed said 'Cadet Short'. I looked around – none of the other beds had this. I stepped backwards through the door and knocked into something. The something turned out to be Cadet Brown – albeit a Cadet Brown with magic quickly repairing the broken nose.

'Sorry!' I apologised – trying not to slap him for getting in the way of my anger.

'Don't mention it,' he replied gruffly. I knew that if I wasn't a girl he would be punching my face in. But I would attack him for that later.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT?' I shouted.

Trouble's POV

I saw the doubt in her eyes when she was put with me. But I said nothing. I would find out soon enough.

I saw Holly coming out of the room in a rage. I felt sorry for Cadet Brown when she bumped into him but amazingly she apologised when she broke his nose.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT?' she shouted. There was not much that could make me cower – but this came pretty close to being one of those things.

'Its… its... I don't know. Sorry Short. But I advise you not to complain. The first ten cadets to complain about their barracks get kicked out – I've seen in all before,' I replied sullenly.

I honestly expected her to punch my face in or something. But all she did was take a deep breath, walk into the room, dump her stuff on the bed, pull of the sign and chuck it in the bin, then walk out. She couldn't resist slamming the door behind as she came out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Come on Holly, we need to be back outside.'

Third Person POV

A relieved Cadet Kelp and a trying-not-to-fume Cadet Short exited the building about thirty seconds later and were one of the first groups assembled outside on the forecourt.

Five minutes later when all the pairs were assembled in the forecourt (less ten of the original Cadets) Commander Root spoke.

'Blankets will be distributed to you shortly; you will then enter the vehicle. Any pairs that are seen exiting the forest before this horn _(a very loud horn sounded behind Commander Root, causing every one of the Cadet's except Trouble and Holly to cover their ears and jump) _sounds will be disqualified. Completing this exercise is worth 10 of your marks for the year – don't screw it up.'

It was at that exact moment a blanket decided to hit Holly in the face. Luckily the blanket smothered Holly's swearing and by the time Trouble managed to pull it off of her face she had managed to calm herself down enough to only shake her fist at the retreating elf who had thrown them the blanket.

'Shame we are not allowed magic for the first half of the year every year, isn't it?' muttered Trouble.

'We going to be out in the bush with nothing but this blanket?' replied Holly, not bothering to answer Trouble's question.

'Yeah. Don't worry – it's not difficult, we did this in my first year.'

'Bring it on.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The LEP vehicles came to a halt by what looked like a very real underground forest.

'This forest is made to have exactly the same weather variations as a forest above ground. It can and will drop in temperature during the mud man night. Your task is to make your way to the centre. There will be a flag in the centre of the forest that you must retrieve. Each flag can only be retrieved by the junior member of the pair – do not attempt to take another team's flag in order to disadvantage them. You will be under surveillance at all times. Do not attempt to help another team. You must leave the forest within a one kilometre radius of where you enter and no more than a hour after the sounding of the horn. Be warned: this forest is exactly like every forest above ground – complete with wild animals. Now go.'

Trouble's POV

I grabbed Holly's hand. No use in hanging around.

'Come on. If we hurry we can get to the centre in less than three hours. We should be able to get there before it gets too dark. Then we can camp near the centre and get back before dawn,' I said to Holly.

'They blow the horn at dawn?'

'No at about 10pm. On the surface that would be the equivalent of 10am – so a few hours after dawn, but we don't want to give any of the other groups a chance to follow us.'

'We go straight. Then we can come straight back out.'

'Exactly.'

I smiled. Holly hadn't been in the LEP academy 24 hours and she was already starting to think like a soldier, but with a dad like hers I couldn't expect anything else.

'What are you smiling for?' Her hand connected with my face, 'Let's get going.'

Definitely the Holly I remembered.

We walked through the forest in silence for about thirty minutes with nothing but the occasional insect and bird bothering us. Then we came to a river. I hesitated, but Holly just grabbed a trunk of a tree and climbed up till she was about eight metres off the ground. _(Eight metres is a lot for a fairy, especially since their average height is only a centimetre above one metre)_.

'Holly - get down this instant – we will ford the river,' I shouted – I was worried about her well-being. I hadn't realised before how much I cared for her.

'Then we risk hypothermia,' she shouted down to me. 'My way is much better.' With that she grabbed the vine she had reached about halfway up the tree and swung across the river and grabbed onto the first tree she came to. Unfortunately this was a bad idea. She latched onto a branch only ten centimetres from a beehive. All I saw was a swarm of bees surround her, I heard nothing.

'HOLLY!' I shouted, then swung myself up onto the lower branch of the tree Holly had climbed. I then grabbed the still swinging vine and swung across to where Holly had landed. To my surprise there were no bees trying to sting me through my canary yellow jumpsuit. Then I saw the hive falling from the tree – all of the bees were following it. Holly must have managed to kick the hive from the branch. Then I saw her. I thought she was seriously injured, she wasn't, it was just one sting on her arm.

I quickly knelt down beside her and pulled out the sting, then gave her hand a squeeze. 'Look before you leap next time. Good work though.'

'Sorry.'

I looked into her eyes and something flashed between us, we both leant forwards slowly. Then Holly turned her cheek. 'We should have a drink. We don't know how long it will be 'till we see another water source.'

'True,' I muttered, hearing the disappointment in my voice. I didn't know why – Holly was just a mate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After that we were more careful where we went. Holly was right – an hour and a half later and we were both feeling parched. We were both glad when we saw the river up ahead of us.

'Vines?' queried Holly.

In answer I walked up to a tree and swung myself up. Holly did the same beside me. We continued swing up the branches until we were about ten metres off the ground.

I wasn't quite sure what happed next all I was aware of was a sharp pain around my neck and Holly yelling at me to get back up onto the branch. I scrambled up onto the branch and felt a shaking Holly gripping onto me. She let go within thirty seconds when she realised what she was doing.

'Sorry,' we both said at the same time.

'What happened?'

'You… you slipped…'

'And you caught me? Oh Holly, thank you so much.'

'What are mates and team-members for?' said Holly, rubbing her hands.

'Let's get going then – we still have a bit of ground to cover before we get to the centre.'

Holly's POV

It should be against the law for Trouble to scare me like that. I can't believe I was clinging onto him – why did that rotten piece of wood have to be there?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We made pretty good time after the slight incident on the tree – although we were a lot more careful about every aspect of our travel.

'Here we are,' announced Trouble a tad unnecessarily. There were flags flapping in the slight breeze.

Holly walked up to the flag marked "Short – Kelp" and plucked it from the tree.

'Let's get out of here and make a camp.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It didn't take us long to cut a few branches off of a tree and build a shelter using the help of some over-hanging rocks. We even managed to get a fire going and were eating some leaves off a plant we both happened to know was edible. The leaves tasted like peas. As we only had one blanket we were curled up under that and talking quietly.

'So what happened to you after I left?' asked Trouble, 'Was Taylor still hitting on you.' _(Taylor was an arrogant sprite almost as bad as Chix Verbal.)_

'No, he left shortly after you did. But there was always at least one arrogant sprite. They provide good punching bags.'

I could have sworn I almost heard Trouble laugh. If he had it would have been one of the first times he had since I had arrived at the LEP camp, he had seemed so nervous. Not different in any way, just nervous.

Our little talk was cut short by a slight shifting in the trees. We were both instantly up and moving into the shelter of the trees so we had somewhere to escape to if need be.

What we were both dreading emerged from the shadows. A big, angry, Indian Bear.

'D'Arvit,' breathed Trouble, 'that's an Indian Bear. Probably angry because it's nocturnal and it's just been moved down from the surface so it's all a bit mucked up. This is not a good thing – there have been several cases of Indian Bear's causing harm to people, and that is in the natural habitat… and they were humans…'

This was a long speech considering the circumstances. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. We didn't have the choice of running. The bear was rearing up on its hind legs – ready for a fight. We both drew large breaths and broke branches off from the tree behind us.

(A/N: the end of that chapter. I Hope this is a bit longer than the last chapter. And sorry it took so long to update. I've been a little bit sidetracked with ANZAC day and the such. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Please review.)


	4. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything else owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: I don't really have much to say, so on with the story.)

**Chapter Four: Fight or Flight**

Trouble's POV

_The bear was rearing up on its hind legs – ready for a fight. We both drew large breaths and broke branches off from the tree behind us._

'Can we run?' whispered Holly in my ear.

'He's ready for a fight. You can see it. He will chase us. Without wings or transport we won't outrun him.'

'Then let's fight.'

Another large breath then Holly found her footing and jumped towards the bear, swinging her branch at its head. I spent a brief second marvelling at how fast she could move, then I snuck round behind the bear to join the fray.

I swung my branch at the back of the bear's head. This served the purpose of distracting him so he would turn around and fight me. Unfortunately he swung his arms as he turned, he hit Holly.

'Holly!' I screamed. But that was all I could do for her at that point in time, I had to worry about the bear getting me. If I was too badly injured I couldn't help Holly once the bear was incapacitated. I swung my branch with a new vengeance, stepping back slightly every time I hit the bear. I didn't realise that I was doing this, but I was cornering myself. I gave my branch a particularly strong swing, and it cracked across the all the more enraged bear, who was showing no signs of tiring. Panicking I looked around for another branch to break off to continue my desperate fight.

Then I saw what I had been doing to myself. I had backed into a solid rock face. Therefore nothing to fight with but my fists, and nowhere to run.

I sprang forwards. Even if I only had my fists I would die fighting. The bear brushed me aside and I fell. I felt my head crack against a rock, and I felt blood running down the side of my face. Yet amazingly I could still think straight. I scrambled up and again began punching the bear. I saw an annoyed look of triumph in his eyes as he raised his paw.

Holly's POV

Pain. Utter pain. That was all I could feel. My leg was obviously broken – it was sticking out at a strange angle and was covered in blood. I groaned as I lifted it off the large rock it was on and saw two large gashes with blood oozing for them. I had a blinder of a headache coming on too. And as I lifted a hand to feel my head I saw multiple cuts on that too. I knew there was a chunk taken out of my head. But these injuries were the least of my worries. I looked over at Trouble. He had just scrambled up and was raining multiple punches down on the bear. He had blood oozing out from under his hair, but it didn't seem to be affecting him.

I gasped when I realised that Trouble had managed to get himself cornered – then I saw the broken branch lying beside him.

The bear was raising his paw – I saw the fear in Trouble's eyes, and the malevolence in the eyes of the bear. I knew that unless I intervened that Trouble would be taking his last breath in the next few seconds.

Without stopping to think I grabbed the branch lying on the ground beside me and stumbled as fast as possible towards where the bear and Trouble were using anything I could for support. All the while my leg threatened to buckle beneath me. When I reached the pair I raised the branch behind me and swung it at the back of the bear's head. I heard an almighty crack and the branch split in two. For a moment I thought I had failed. Then the bear's legs buckled and he fell backwards on top of me.

Trouble's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was going to die. And I wouldn't be able to help Holly. This entire thing was my fault. I was the one who chose where we would camp.

Then I saw a shadowy figure stumble up behind the bear. I continued to punch the bear to distract it from this. The figure raised something and brought it crashing down on the bear's head. It broke in two, it was another branch. The bear went cross-eyed, then its legs bucked and it fell backwards onto its assailant.

I drew a breath then ran around the bear to make sure the unknown helper was alright. Then I saw it was Holly, albeit a blood covered Holly who was trying to maintain consciousness.

I knelt down beside her.

'Trouble – c…can't breathe…' she mumbled before passing out.

Then I saw that the bear was lying with its paw over her throat, stopping her from breathing. I quickly removed this paw from her throat and set about finding a branch that I could use to leaver the bear off her.

Five minutes later I had done this and was doing some serious thinking. Holly was extremely pale, unconscious, and had lost a lot of blood. I needed to get her out of there, and fast, before the bear woke up. I would have to ford the rivers as there was no point trying to swing while holding onto her. It would be hours before we could leave to forest so I would have to keep her warm. I ran across to where our fire was still burning and quickly put it out. I then grabbed the blanket and ran back to Holly.

Once Holly was wrapped in the blanket I picked her up and began a careful trudge through the forest. It would take me hours carrying Holly, but that was least of my worries – Holly's life was at the top of my priority list.

Four hours later I had forded one large river and stepped over a couple of streams. I came to a third small stream, which was considerably warmer than the others. I lay Holly down beside it and proceeded to drip a little water into her mouth and clean off her many cuts. I left the golf ball sized lump on her head but carefully put a bit of water on the large bruise across her forehead. Then I curled up around her to keep her warm, and fell asleep.

I woke another five hours later, at dawn. I had carefully trained myself to do this as I had never had an alarm clock when I was young. Holly was still unconscious and had a slightly irregular pulse, but she was breathing. I dripped a little more water into her mouth. Then I carefully wrapped her in the blanket, hoisted her off the ground and began to walk back towards the edge of the forest.

I had forded what I knew was the last river I would have to ford before we got back to the perimeter about fifteen minutes before the horn sounded, I knew it would take me about half an hour to get back to the perimeter at this pace. I breathed a sigh of relief, we would make it. Then I remembered the flag.

As I had hoped the horn sounding had brought Holly back to consciousness. Of course I was still prepared to carry her back. But it was nice to know she was alive.

'Trouble, what happened?' she whispered.

'It's ok, the bear's gone.'

'Flag is in my pocket,' gasped Holly (I breathed a sigh of relief), 'was that the horn?'

'Good. Yes. I'm going to carry you back. OK?'

'Not OK, I can walk.'

'Your leg is broken.'

'Then splint it and I will walk.'

I knew there was no use in arguing, Holly would walk if she wanted to walk. I set about searching for a suitable piece of wood and within five minutes had torn a strip off of the blanket and used it to splint Holly's leg.

She gingerly stood and put weight on the leg; she wobbled a bit but stayed upright with a grim look of determination on her face.

'As long as I can use you for support I will be fine.'

'Feel free, but you will stay wrapped in the blanket.'

'Fine. But you are still bleeding, are you OK?'

'I'll live. Come on Hols, we should get going.'

I put my arm around the back and she leant on it. Then we proceeded to walk very slowly and carefully towards the perimeter. Holly let my lift her down the few meters of rock we had had to climb to get into the forest. Then she insisted on walking again. Forty-five minutes later we saw the perimeter, relief spread through me and we both sped up.

With ten minutes to spare we stumbled out of the forest - right into Commander Root.

'About time…' but Commander Root stopped as we both collapsed in front of him, 'What the hell happened to you two?'

'Indian Bear,' I spluttered.

I saw Holly lift the flag out of her pocket, then I lost consciousness.

Commander Root's POV

Cadet Kelp and Cadet Short stumbled out of the forest; Cadet Kelp had a trickle of blood running from a nasty looking cut on his forehead and looked to be supporting Cadet Short. Cadet Short appeared to have a splint on her leg. But there was no way they could have gotten that badly injured.

'About time…' I stated to say, but I stopped when they both collapsed in front of me. They were definitely badly injured.

'What the hell happened to you two?'

'Indian Bear,' spluttered Kelp, right before he lost consciousness. Holly drew the flag out of her pocket, then joined her partner in a state on unconsciousness.

'Get me medics over here, NOW!' I shouted, 'and get me whoever is in charge of this forest.'

Instantly Holly and Trouble were surrounded by paramedics. 'They need to go to hospital,' I was told by one of the paramedics, 'but they will both live.'

'Good. Now who is in charge of this place?'

'That would be me sir, I'm Mr. Teryl. I believe you know my brother, Commandant Teryl, he works at the shuttle port.'

'Yes I know your brother, and I hope you are not a bit like him. Now I want to know why there was an Indian Bear running around in that forest when we were told that while there were some wild animals there was nothing that could hurt them badly?'

'I'm sorry I can't answer that question sir. If you would like to make a complaint you must use the public complaint box – over there.'

I looked around and saw a small box with a line of civilians (half a mile long – literally) placing complaints written on brightly coloured paper into a box marked 'COMPLAINTS'. There was an even longer line by the place on the wall with a container marked, 'Complaint forms here'.

I sighed, and then grabbed Mr. Teryl by the scruff of the neck, 'Now you listen to me and you listen good. I am NOT the public, I am the LEP, and I expect you to be rid of that Bear by the time the LEP next come here. Or we will take our business elsewhere, and shut you down.'

'Yes, sir. I will pass it on to my superiors,' said Mr. Teryl, he then scurried away. (As soon as he was out of earshot he flipped open his mobile phone. 'Bob – sell my shares in the forest, I have a hunch the price is about to take a big dive.')

I breathed a sigh of relief, instructed Wing Commander Vinyaya to take the Cadet's back to camp, then got into my car and followed the magma strip to the hospital to check on my god-daughter and Trouble.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'No – you don't understand,' I bellowed, 'I am Commander Root of the LEP and I want to see my god-daughter.'

'I thought you just said she was under your command, not that she was your god-daughter?'

'She is under my command and she is my god-daughter, now let me in or at least tell me what is happening.'

'We cannot do that sir – she has no living blood relatives and being a god-father does not give you an rights, only blood family members or spouse can be given information while patients are in a critical condition.'

'Just tell me.'

'Sir – all we can tell you is that we are having severe complications with the treatment of Holly Short. She may not live.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(A/N: There. The end of the fourth chapter and the second time I have updated in two days. Please review. I will try to update soon.)


	5. The Red Handbag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: At this point in time I have nothing to say. But please review and tell me what you think of what I have written so far, and if you have any suggestions for a better title please do not hesitate to let me know.)

**Chapter Five: The Red Handbag**

Commander Root's POV

'_Sir – all we can tell you is that we are having severe complications with the treatment of Holly Short. She may not live.'_

I could not believe it. Holly couldn't die. She just couldn't. I had promised her father I would never let anything happen to her, I had promised him the day Holly's mother had died. Anita Short had been the love of Kauri Short's life, her death had devastated him. They only thing which had kept him going was Holly, she didn't act a thing like her mother, but she looked like her and had her mother's beautiful hazel eyes.

'_Promise me Julius, promise me that if anything does happen to me, you will look after Holly and protect her.'_

'_Nothing will happen to you Kauri; you will always be there for her.'_

'_Anything could happen at anytime to anyone, I need you to promise you will be there for her, you are her god-father after all.'_

'_OK. Of course I promise, I won't let anything happen to her.'_

Over the years the two developed a great relationship – the sort every father wants to have with their daughter, and the sort that not many ever come to have. Holly admired Kauri, and everything that he did. The two grew together, Kauri never punished anything that Holly did - as long as she had valid grounds for doing it (many male sprites were floored because of this). Holly respected and admired her dad. Had her dad lived the two would have been the best LEP partnership in history. Then that stupid goblin came.

Kauri's death left Holly devastated and orphaned, I wouldn't have been surprised if it had unhinged her. But Kauri had taught Holly to be strong, and with the support of the memory of her father Holly over overcame this obstacle in her life. She was determined to join the LEP academy to follow in her father's footsteps. Though I despised letting girls into the academy Holly's application just blew me over. Not that I am emotional, I'm not saying I was blown away by emotion. In the 'Personal Reason's' box, Holly had not written the usual sentimental rubbish that the applicants usually came out with _(I feel it is my solemn duty to protect the citizens of Haven as the LEP protected me as a child and I probably wouldn't be applying today if it were not for the LEP helping me through childhood) _. She had written simply 'I can fight, be just as good as the boy's and deserve to be in the LEP just as all the men do.' When questioned about this statement she simply said, with no emotion – 'It's what my father always said, why should it not apply?' This lead to her being the first female accepted into the LEP academy in centuries.

And now I had thrown all that away. The first time I had needed to shield Holly from harm it had not worked. Of course Holly didn't know that I had sworn to protect her, she new me simply as the angry god-father who saw her on occasion, if I was to seem vulnerable in any way to anyone then I would lose an advantage I have held for centuries.

But now was not the time to worry about that, Holly could lose her life.

'Sir? Sir?'

'What?'

'Do you want to see the Cadet?'

'Short? Is she stable?'

'No sir, I'm afraid she is still critical, it will be a couple of hours, maybe more, before we know if she will live, I afraid I can't tell you anymore about her. I meant would you like to see Cadet Kelp?'

'Yes, yes, I suppose I better.'

I had just entered Trouble's room when I was attacked by a swinging red handbag.

'You! how dare you, you let my boy get hurt, you let Mart get hurt!'

'Who's Mart?' I was not going to stand for this. I was too busy worrying about Holly to worry about some person called Mart who had a mother that attacked LEP Commanders with a red handbag.

I heard a groan from the bed, 'Mum, it's Trouble, remember, it was made official.' I looked over at the bed and saw Cadet Kelp attached to many machines and trying to struggle up.

'Shhh hun, the doctor said you should stay still.'

'Will someone please tell me what is going on here?'

'Sorry sir,' said Trouble, 'this is my mother. The doctor said I only had a concussion and hypothermia, but they wanted to keep me in overnight for observation. I can come back to the academy tomorrow morning.'

'You'll be coming back home. If Grub can keep himself safe and you can't in your fourth year at that _academy_ you will not be staying there.'

'Mum, I'm staying, no arguments,' said Trouble rather sharply.

'Well I never… If that is the way you feel… I'll see you during your holiday's son. Farewell.' And Mrs. Kelp left, slamming the hospital door behind her.

'Sorry about her sir, she's very protective and will not accept it when I push her away. Please sir – tell me how Holly is.'

'I'd love to Cadet. The doctors won't tell me anything about her. I'm not a blood relative.'

At that exact moment a knock sounded on the door and a nervous looking young centaur wearing a tin-foil hat peeked around the door.

'Julius, how's Holly?'

Foaly's POV

Oh my god. I can't believe it. My life-long friend Holly is in hospital. So what if I am meant to stay at work as the youngest ever junior techie at the LEP, one of the few friend's I have is in hospital, and being a centaur me even having a friend is something.

I knock gently on the door to Cadet Kelp's room, and peak around the door. There I saw Julius Root, talking quietly (a real first) to the person who must be Cadet Kelp.

I didn't bother with formalities (little did I know this would become a habit) 'Julius, how's Holly?'

This was obviously the last straw for Julius, 'DON"T CALL ME JULIUS PONY-BOY! AND WHY ARE YOU NOT AT POLICE PLAZA DOING SOMETHING USEFUL? YOU COULD AT LEAST BE LOOKING UP TO SEE IF HOLLY HAS ANY BLOOD RELATIVES.'

'I'll get right on it sir. But why do I need to find out if Holly has any blood relatives?'

'Because, pony-boy, those d'arvitting surgeons won't tell us if Holly is OK or not because we are not blood relatives,' said Root in a deceivingly calm voice. I decided not to push my luck at not being fired right then and there.

'Will do, sir – take this.'

'What the hell is this?'

'A communicator – I thought you might like to know the results when I finish the search.'

(A/N: That it the end of that chapter for now. I will be writing more tomorrow. But this is now my third chapter in two days. Please review – it won't take you a minute, and I have put a lot more than one minute into these chapters in the last two days. Thanks for reading.)


	6. Uncle Julius

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: Well I'm writing this chapter, but if there is no point please let me know. This is the sixth chapter I have written, and nobody has bothered to review since the second. If no one is going to read what I write I see little point in writing it. So I may be withholding the next chapter until at least one person sees fit to review – it's just nice to know at least one person reads what I put effort into. And please read my songfic – yes I went totally random with it, but I think it should be easy enough to understand. Anyway I am sure that if anyone actually reads this they couldn't care less about me randomly babbling on about how nice it would be to get some reviews. So on with the story.)

**Chapter Six: Uncle Julius**

Commander Root's POV

Why did the uppity centaur have to be so annoying, and why did he think he had the right to call me Julius?

Just because he was the brightest technological mind the LEP techie had had in years, and had invented a priceless tool for the LEP when still only in university, and was certain to become head of the LEPs technological department – what gave him the right to torment a LEP commander like this?

I knew the answer to this question even if I didn't like to admit it to myself. He had the right because he was irreplaceable, but the real source of his power was the fact that he new this was the case. Right now I couldn't care less – I was rather more concerned with Holly's wellbeing.

'DON"T CALL ME JULIUS PONY-BOY! AND WHY ARE YOU NOT AT POLICE PLAZA DOING SOMETHING USEFUL? YOU COULD AT LEAST BE LOOKING UP TO SEE IF HOLLY HAS ANY BLOOD RELATIVES.'

'I'll get right on it sir. But why do I need to find out if Holly has any blood relatives?'

'Because, pony-boy, those d'arvitting surgeons won't tell us if Holly is OK or not because we are not blood relatives,' said Root in a deceivingly calm voice. I decided not to push my luck at not being fired right then and there.

'Will do, sir – take this.'

'What the hell is this?'

'A communicator – I thought you might like to know the results when I finish the search.'

'Yes. Yes. Now go Pony, before I decide to dock your budget for a couple of decades.'

'Yes, sir.'

I wondered what caused this reply, as it was, for once, sullen. I came to the conclusion that it was caused by the shock of being threatened with budget cuts (the worst threat you could possibly give to a techie at the LEP) and the emotions that must be running around in the centaur's head at possibly losing one of his best friends.

I remembered Foaly from when he used to come and visit Holly when she was young; the two had been best friends. I wondered if any of this had changed. I doubted it, as the two were practically made to be best friends. I could also tell that he still felt concern for her in some way or another. After all, he had positively charged away from his job at Police Plaza when he had been informed of the news. It was the first time anybody had seen Foaly not have his job at the top of his priority list.

'Sir is this really the only way we will get to find out anything about Holly?' this question was directed at me from the only other occupant in the room – Trouble.

'I'm afraid so Trouble. And by the time we track down a blood relative it may be too late.'

'Is she that bad?'

'I honestly don't know, but the way the medic was acting was not very positively at all.'

Trouble's POV

My mother attacked my superior officer, Commander Root, with her trademark red handbag. I couldn't believe it. But there were slightly more pressing matters on my mind at the moment. My best friend from childhood, now my LEP academy first year partner, was somewhere in this very hospital, with possibly fatal injuries, and all they would tell anyone who wasn't a blood relative was nothing.

Commander Root told what must have been one of the LEP techies, an uppity centaur, to start a search on Holly, to find out if she had any living blood relatives.

'Sir is this really the only way we will get to find out anything about Holly?' I asked, dreading the answer I knew would come.

'I'm afraid so Trouble. And by the time we track down a blood relative it may be too late.'

'Is she that bad?'

'I honestly don't know, but the way the medic was acting was not very positively at all.'

I sighed, and prayed that Holly would be OK. Then I realised something – the way in which Commander Root had called me Trouble had something oddly familiar about it. Over the past few years on the odd occasion he had worked with me I had felt there was something about him I did not know, but I had never been able to pin-point it. The way he called me Trouble stirred something inside me.

_I was two years old again; I was running around happily chasing a girl of the same age as me. A girl with auburn hair, my best friend – Holly Short._

_We laughed and joked, and ran and joked some more, not a care in the world. This was the time when things were happy. Holly's mother was dead, yes, but Holly and her dad had gotten over this at this stage, and were very happy with each other's company. Holly was still my best friend, my dad had not turned to drugs, and we had all the innocence we could want and an untainted view of the world. We were not overly aware of the worse things in live, such as death and destruction, such as the fact that there are always bad guys out there that want to hurt your family. And there are always tools to help them do this._

_A slightly red-faced, but none the less cheerful man exited the apartment block that Holly and I were playing in the garden of and yelled to us, 'Holly, Trouble, come inside. Holly's dad says lunch is ready.' _

'_Thanks Uncle Julius - coming Dad!' screamed Holly, and took off up the stairs._

'_Come on Trouble…'_

'Trouble. Trouble. Trouble!'

Commander Root was almost yelling at me. I decided I better switch back to present.

'Trouble Kelp, come out of that daze this instant.'

'Why didn't you tell me? Or her?'

I had realised who 'Uncle Julius' was, partly because of Foaly's name-calling, and partly because of the way he had said Trouble. There was no doubt about it. The man standing before me had a much redder face than before, but was undeniably the same man.

'It was irrelevant.'

'Irrelevant? Irrelevant that your own niece was under your command and is now critically injured, yet you still found it irrelevant enough to slip your thoughts here?' I didn't care that I was questioning a superior officer, all I cared about was the fact that this elf standing before me had done nothing to prove that he was related to Holly, he hadn't even mentioned it. If he had we would know what was wrong with Holly now. I hated him.

'Since you are worried about your friend I will disregard the fact you just questioned me. I'm not stupid Cadet; I know that if I was a blood relative they would tell me about Holly's condition. But I am not a blood relative. I am only her god-father.' Commander Root slumped, obviously thoroughly shaken almost at braking point because of Holly.

So now it made sense to me. I couldn't believe I had felt hatred towards this man, treated him like he was stupid, without even stopping to find out the facts. Commander Root obviously cared deeply about Holly – more than he would let on to the world. We now had something in common; we were united in caring for Holly.

It was at that exact moment the communicator now clipped onto Commander Root's belt decided to beep.

Commander Root picked it up - excited. 'Go ahead Foaly.'

'Well, sir, I have the results of the scan for blood relatives of Holly's.'

(A/N: and this is where the chapter finishes. I promise that in the next chapter we will not spend the whole time dwelling with the characters on the past and their feelings. Sorry if I have made everyone seem a little too vulnerable. The last chapter was meant to explain how Trouble and Holly could be the same age and yet still be in different years at the LEP academy (Holly had not wanted to join the LEP before her fathers death, he had thought it not safe for her – it was his death with motivated her to join the academy). There will be a bit more action next chapter, and a bit of an unexpected twist – even for me, I was surprised when the twist popped into my head. I will post the next chapter when it is finished, it would be nice to get some reviews before then hint, hint.)


	7. Seeing Double

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

_Review Replies: _

_cybergurl –_ Sorry. I don't aim for cliff-hangers or anything – it just happened to end up that way when I ran out of time to keep writing. Thanks – I will.

_normal? –_ Thanks, I think. Have you ever heard the saying great minds think alike? I hope the twist is unexpected, I kind of was when it waltzed into my head, but it doesn't seem quite so unexpected now, maybe since I'm used to it. Thanks again.

(A/N: I have now been inspired to keep writing, I'm not sure what it was the inspired me, but something did. The unexpected twist doesn't seem quite so unexpected now I think about it, and it is the only way that the story will work. I'm not really that sure what else I can say so on with the story.)

**Chapter Seven: Seeing Double**

Holly's POV

I was dimly aware of several people in white clothes running around me, their mouths were moving, they appeared to be shouting, yet I could hear no sound. It felt like I was in another universe, I tried to open my mouth and say something, but it wouldn't work. I nearly screamed, and then I remembered I couldn't move my mouth. I decided to try and raise my hand, to signal for help. That didn't work either. I felt I was dying, I was enveloped in fear. Then I again lost consciousness.

Commander Root's POV

I knew Trouble would realise he had known me when he was a child. But the look of disappointment, and almost utter hatred, on his face when he thought that since Holly had called me Uncle Julius I was her actual uncle. I felt sorry for the poor elf, he was grasping at straws in order to find out how Holly was. I felt like I was grasping at straws too. Then the communicator Foaly had given me began to beep.

'Go ahead Foaly.'

'Well, sir, I have the results of the scan for blood relatives of Holly's.'

'And?'

'You want the good news or the bad news?'

'Both Foaly, before I come back there and defenestrate you.'

'We don't have windows at Police Plaza, sir. The good news is that I found a blood relative of Holly's.'

'Well then what are you waiting for, get the relative down here now!'

'It's not that simple bossman – the bad news is that this blood relative has no idea that Holly even exists.'

'Clarify that for me Foaly.'

'Well it would appear that Anita Short was never pregnant with just one child. When she and Kauri had Holly there was a twin. Anita must have known that on a LEP wage she would never manage to support to children, so she adopted one of her children, Holly's identical twin, out at birth. She never told Holly or Kauri of this, she took the secret with her to the grave. You know that Kauri trusted Anita with his life, so he never doubted that they had a single child, he didn't suspect anything, as having twins is extremely uncommon for fairies. Holly has a twin sister.'

'Well then get what's-her-face, Holly's sister, down here now.'

'It's not that easy, sir, we have to remember that Holly's sister has never even heard of Holly before, she probably has a life, a family of her own, she may not want to drop everything in order to find out information about Holly for the LEP.'

'So Holly has no other blood relatives?'

'Nope.'

'The get on the blower to this sister of hers, if she won't come down here send a couple of officers to get her. What did you say her name was again?'

'Xanthe, her name is Xanthe Hughes, she is a fashion designer.'

'A WHAT?'

'Fashion designer, sir, I'm going to call her now, explain the situation.'

'No Foaly, I had better go down there, tell her in person.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I walked into a shop I would never normally go into, a fashion shop.

I looked around and nearly had a heart attack. Standing behind the counter was what looked like Holly. Except this Holly had just-below-shoulder-length auburn hair, it was easy to see this was much better cared for than Holly's crew cut. And this Holly was wearing a low-cut skimpy top and a pair of hip-hugger jeans. This girl obviously cared a lot more for her image than the Holly I know ever did – she was even wearing make-up.

I took a deep breath, now was the time to meet the girl I would have known her whole life if Anita had only told Kauri about Holly having a twin. I know that Kauri would have found some way to keep his other child. I cursed Anita.

I began to step slowly towards the counter, this situation must be handled with care, one wrong move could scare Xanthe away from Holly for life. And Holly really needed a sister now. More than she ever had.

I was about five metres away from the counter that Xanthe was standing behind. I wouldn't need to ask who Xanthe Hughes was, it was obvious. I took another deep breath and stepped forwards. Just as I did this the man standing across the counter from Xanthe pulled out a large, dangerous looking mud-man gun and pointed it right at her head. I had left my helmet in the LEP vehicle I had come in, as I didn't want to scare her. I only had my jumpsuit, a gun in my holster, and the locator on my wrist.

'Everybody stay down! Girl, give me all your cash!' screamed the man holding the gun.

Xanthe's POV

I saw a LEP commander come into the shop. That was a shock in itself, what was an elf that must be at least six hundred doing in a fashion clothing shop that was rarely occupied by fairies over two hundred years of age. I saw him looking at me oddly, like he was nervous. I ignored him and went back to chatting with the elf who was about to pay for his purchases.

I nearly screamed when the elf pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at me. 'Everybody stay down! Girl, give me all your cash!' he yelled at me.

I reached for the till to begin removing money for the robber, but I glanced at the LEP officer, he was a Commander, yet he was sliding to the ground, just like all the other customers. How could he? Weren't the LEP supposed to protect the public? The he winked at me. I knew he had a plan. I continued to reach for the cash.

Just as I was straightening up to give the robber the first pile of his cash his eyes glazed over then closed, and he fell backwards. The LEP Commander had his shiny new gun out, and from the way it was smoking had obviously just stunned the robber in the back.

Commander Root's POV

I quietly reached down and pressed the panic button on my locater. This would bring the LEP running to my exact location. I then pretended to bend down with the rest of the customers, and saw the hurt in Xanthe's eyes, she knew I was LEP and thought I was not helping her. The man with the gun did not know I was here. I winked at Xanthe, then drew my tri-barrelled blaster and stunned the man using the highest setting.

'You are under arrest,' I said a tad unnecessarily to the unconscious form of the man lying before me.

'Th..tha…thank you so much sir,' stuttered Xanthe. Wow, even her voice sounded like Holly's.

I head the roar of sirens outside and two LEP vehicles showed up outside. The officers came running into the building and saw me with a still smoking tri-barrelled blaster at my side, and the unconscious robber on the ground, still clutching his gun. It wasn't a mud man gun. It was worse. It was a softnose laser.

'Get that scum and his gun out of here. Check there are no casualties. He threatened this woman with his laser. I need to talk with Xanthe.'

'Sir, with all due respect, how do you know my name?'

'You are adopted, correct?'

'Yes, sir,'

'Your sister, Holly Short, is a first year Cadet in the LEP academy; she was badly injured during her first exercise. She and her partner are in hospital. Holly is critically injured. As her only living blood relative you have the right to know this.'

'Is there a particular reason a Commander was sent to tell me this? It's just that it seems a little odd.'

'I have a personal interest. I am her god-father. They will not release information to me as I am not a blood relative. It would be much appreciated if you would come back to the hospital with me, to find out how Holly is. I wouldn't normally ask someone I had never met before to do this, but Holly has no other blood relatives…'

'I understand sir. I will come with you to the hospital.' She grabbed the PA, 'Listen Up customers. The shop is closing today. Now. I need all non LEP personnel out of here now.'

It amazed me how much she sounded like Holly; I just could not get over that. She even talked like her – even though they had never met.

I escorted her to the LEP vehicle and drove in silence to HH (Haven Hospital). When we reached the hospital I led the way to where I knew Holly to be.

For the first time I noticed she was shaking.

'Are you alight Xanthe?'

'A sister I have never met is in a critical condition in hospital, but yea, I'm fine.'

'If you are sure. I'll introduce you to the nurse. When you know about Holly could you come and find me in Cadet Kelp's room. Please don't think I am using you, but please tell me how Holly is. I really need to know, so does Cadet Kelp. He was her childhood friend, before they were separated.'

'No problem. I understand. See you soon Commander.'

She walked off after the nurse. Having proven she was a blood relative of Holly's she demanded to see Holly and know how bad her condition was. I walked off to Cadet Kelp's room and entered. Cadet Kelp was sitting in his bed reading a magazine. He looked up when I entered, then put down the magazine.

'Did you find Holly's sister sir?'

'Yes, she is finding out how Holly is now. She will come here when she knows.'

'Good, I have to thank her.'

We sat in silence for a few minutes until a knock sounded on the door and Cadet Vein entered. Cadet Vein was a friend of Trouble's and had been since they were both twenty.

'Wing Commander Vinyaya said I could come and see Trouble and Holly, sir.'

'That's fine Cadet, but I won't be leaving anytime soon.' Cadet Vein looked rather shocked

'Commander Root is staying Ash.'

'OK. So are you OK Trouble?'

Trouble's POV

I'm still getting over the fact that Holly has a sister. But at least now she has agreed to tell us how Holly is we will know. Commander Root is friendlier than I have even seen him; he is also a lot more concerned for Holly than he is letting on. I can tell.

At least Vinyaya let Ash come and see me. It would be dull with only Commander Root as company. No offence to him but he is old.

'Commander Root is staying Ash.' Never thought I would say that. But there is a first time for everything.

'OK. So are you OK Trouble?'

I was spared having to answer by another knock on the door. A girl that greatly resembled Holly came in. In fact, if I didn't know that it wasn't Holly I would have sworn Holly had only had a makeover.

'Wow, I thought Holly was hurt, she looks like she's had a makeover.'

Commander Root and I both clobbered Ash at the same time.

'Hi Xanthe,' I said, 'I'm Trouble Kelp – Holly's friend and partner at the LEP academy. Sorry about Ash, it's just no one knew Holly had a sister.'

'Oh, OK,' she turned to Commander Root, 'Do you want to know how Holly is doing?'

(A/N: I'm going to finish the chapter there. A bit longer than the last two. Sorry if it's a cliffhanger, I have to research what injuries Holly could have. Please review. It might take me a bit longer to update next time, I'm going back to school after the holidays, but it should be up in less than a week. Like I said please review and if you have suggestions feel free to email me.)


	8. Open Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: I'm so sorry. It has taken me nearly a week to update. I've been ultra buy with schoolwork and extra curricular activities and haven't had a chance to get near my computer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I have some individual replies below. Then on with the story.)

_Review Replies:_

_cybergurl:_ Thanks, a lot.

_Critizizors (1&2):_ Sorry, I don't have any passport whatsoever. Sorry about the cliff-hangers, but they seem the logical place to end a chapter. Thanks. It seemed like a good name at the time.

_Dragon andthewerewolf: _That's good. I like Holly/Trouble too. Thanks – I honestly am honoured.

_normal:_ It was the thing most unlike Holly I could think of. She should be horrified, we will have to see. But I will not dwell on Holly being unconscious too much longer. I'm running out of things that can happen while Holly isn't involved. I don't know if Xanthe will be a main character or not yet, it does depend on how she fits in. Thanks for reviewing.

_refloc:_ Thanks for reviewing, so many times. Thanks. Thanks. It is nice to know people read what I write. Well I didn't exactly go nuts, not compared to what you have done. Why does everyone comment on cliff-hangers? I know I do to, but everyone puts cliff-hangers. Thanks. Don't worry, thanks for reviewing. I'm trying to update sooner, but it will probably be only one or two chapters in a week, time is a very precious commodity. Thanks, first person just seems logical for this story, but there will be bits of third person. Yes you do have your own assets; I'm looking forward to reading more or Hitting Hard. Thanks again.

_Sweetdeath04:_ You will find out how Holly is doing this chapter. I am updating. Thanks – yet again I am honoured.

**Chapter Eight: Open Eyes**

Holly's POV

I crack my eyes open less than a millimetre. No people running around me this time. Just one person standing over me looking at me with concern. The person looked exactly like me, just me in makeup and clothes I would never wear. I can't see them clearly; everything is a little blurry at the moment. The figure bends over me and then strokes my hair, then disappears from my line of sight. Remaining conscious is too much of a struggle at this point in time, so I stop fighting with the blackness at the corner of my vision and slump even deeper into whatever soft surface I am lying on.

Xanthe's POV

Wow. She looked so much like me it was scary. It was disturbing to see a mirror image of myself in a hospital bed with tubes and needles covering almost of every inch of bare skin. I bent down and gently brushed her hair, I thought I saw her eyes flicker open, but it must have been an illusion, for she was still unconscious. I didn't even know I had a sister until today, yet I felt an inexplicable … I'm not quite sure what the right word is… it seems like yet dislike love. I care for her, I know that.

I took a deep breath and walked away from the bed.

'How is she?'

Commander Root's POV

Agonised waiting, interrupted only by Cadet Vein coming to see Cadet Kelp. Of course Vein will be an excellent stealth Recon officer when it doesn't involve speaking to anyone but the LEP, but he does not think before he speaks.

Both Trouble and I clobbered him instantaneously when, as Xanthe walked into the room, he came out with his all time most inappropriate comment.

'Wow, I thought Holly was hurt, she looks like she's had a makeover.'

Luckily Trouble jumped in (he was always slightly better at dealing with people, even if it was only at ordering them around).

'Hi Xanthe, I'm Trouble Kelp – Holly's friend and partner at the LEP academy. Sorry about Ash, it's just no one knew Holly had a sister.'

'Oh, OK,' she commented, raising an eyebrow.

'Do you want to know how Holly is doing?' she asked me.

'Of course, what's her status?'

'You military types and your phrases,' she rolled her eyes, and almost smiled, almost, 'her "status" Commander, is badly injured. It will take the medics about three days of intensive healing every hour to put her right. She will need to not read, watch television, or exercise for ten days after she is released from hospital as, along with many other injuries, she has a concussion, to fix this with magic is risky, so it will be left to heal naturally. There should not be any permanent damage.'

'Thank you, thank you so much.'

'I also persuaded them to let you in to see her.'

'Wow, thanks, how?' I spluttered out.

'I gave my permission. That was all you needed.'

Trouble's POV

'Wow, you're amazing, let's go,' I said very quickly.

'Hang on … Trouble, wasn't it? Can you just go getting out of that hospital bed?'

'Who cares if I can, I l…… are about Holly?'

'Lare Cadet?' this comment came from Commander Root, who also obviously couldn't wait to see Holly either. I couldn't believe that I had almost said I had loved her, I had only realised it myself when I lifted her from the ground after the bear attack, but I didn't want anyone to know. No one could ever know, especially not Holly.

'Care, I pronounced it wrong sir. Of course I care about Cadet Short, I need to work with her all year after all.'

'Well let's go then. You coming Xanthe?'

'Yes, I suppose, she is my sister after all.'

Xanthe's POV

Cadet Kelp, Trouble, obviously cared about Holly. When I told them how she was he sat up immediately and walked towards the door, physically ripping his drip out of his arm.

'Hang on … Trouble, wasn't it? Can you just go getting out of that hospital bed?'

'Who cares if I can, I l…… are about Holly?'

I sighed. There was no arguing with this elf. He was obviously in love with Holly, but had issues with admitting it. I was beginning to wonder why everyone seemed to respect Holly so much. What was my sister actually like?

After a quick discussion the three of us proceeded to walk down the corridor. Trouble had had to allow a medic to heal the large bruise and hole left by him ripping out his drip before they would let him go and see Holly.

We walked slowly down the corridor. "Ash", that arrogant Cadet, had elected to stay behind, he reasoned he didn't know Holly that well.

I hate hospital corridors. Always have, always will. But for some reason I am willing to brave them to see someone who, until yesterday, I probably would have never even considered getting to know.

We entered the room, and Holly was lying there, oblivious to the world, many tubes and needles, and an oxygen mask over her face.

'Holly,' breathed Commander Root.

Trouble didn't say anything. It was impossible to discern the features of his face; they were so full of emotion. He just walked over to Holly slowly, bent down, and kissed her forehead. Then he stood up, took two steps back from Holly and whispered 'Hey Holly.'

Amazingly Holly stirred and opened her eyes.

'Th…that you Trouble?' you almost couldn't hear her voice through the mask.

Holly began trying to move your mask.

'Shhh, Hols, stay still, you'll be OK now.'

'We finish?'

'Yes, you did Holly,' spoke Commander Root, who had so far remained silent.

'Thought saw me… jeans… dreaming?'

'Shhh Holly, you need to sleep.'

Holly nodded and sank into her pillows. He eyes drifted closed. I had remained silent the entire time, standing at the back of the room as I did not wish to scare Holly. We left silently and made our way to Trouble's room.

Trouble's POV

We walked in silence back to my room. I don't know why, but as I had seen Holly lying there looking so vulnerable I had not minded declaring my love to her, not minded making it obvious.

'You OK Trouble, you look all pale and odd?' again it was Ash. Why couldn't he tell when I wanted to be left alone to worry about Holly.

'You do look pale Cadet; you want me to call a nurse?'

Commander Root's POV

I couldn't believe how pale Trouble was. It simply wasn't healthy.

Typical of Cadet Vein, as soon as Trouble entered the room he came out with 'You OK Trouble, you look all pale and odd?'

But for once I agreed with him. 'You do look pale Cadet; you want me to call a nurse?'

Trouble shook his head, but I was not going to listen to him. I turned by back to summon a nurse and heard Xanthe and Ash exclaimed in unison 'Trouble!'

I spun around, not sure what I would find.

(A/N: I'm leaving it there because I don't have any more time tonight and I want to get this chapter up. Please review and I will try to get another chapter up this weekend. Sorry if it is a cliff-hanger.)


	9. Mumblings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

Review Replies:

_Bobland: _Sorry, but thanks. I hope this is soon enough for you.

_Sweetdeath04:_ Should be fine. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

_Cybergurl_: Thanks.

**Chapter Nine: Mumblings**

Commander Root's POV

_I spun around, not sure what I would find._

Trouble was lying motionless on the floor, as white as a sheet, with Xanthe and Ash leaning over him. I leaned over, pushed the help button next to Trouble's bed, and then knelt down next to him.

'Move,' said a hurried voice from the behind me.

I looked up and saw a nurse standing behind me, I hastened to comply.

'What's he doing out of bed?'

'He went to see Ho… Cadet Short.'

'Right.'

The nurse then began issuing commands, and soon a group of nurses had lifted Trouble back into his bed and were hooking him up to various machines.

We were ushered out of the room. Half an hour later the nurse emerged from the room.

'There's nothing seriously wrong with Kelp. He just wasn't meant to be walking around so soon. We were planning on keeping him in for observation for the next few days. We will have to now.'

'We can go in?'

'Yea, but he can't go see his girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend?'

'Cadet Short.'

'Short's not his girlfriend.'

'He kept mumbling about loving her. But it's not my place to interfere, feel free to go in and see him.'

I couldn't believe it. I always thought that later in life the two would be a good couple, but if Trouble loved Holly why didn't he say something? I would have to confront him about this, it simply wasn't healthy.

But right now was not the time.

Xanthe's POV  


I couldn't believe Cadet Kelp. First he was getting out of his hospital bed without permission, then he was mumbling about loving Holly.

Of course, it was obvious to any fool that knew anything about relationships that those two loved each other and didn't want to admit it.

(A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter is. But I wanted to update, and I'm rather busy at the moment. It could be a while until the next update because of exams, but I hope not. Please review.)


	10. Emotional Overload

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

Review Replies: (anonymous reviews are _NOT_ underlined)

_Sweetdeath04: _Thanks a lot. Sorry if this isn't soon enough, updates will become more regular soon, I hope.

_refloc: _Thanks. I'll try. I'm working on the romance thing at the moment. So am I.

_RaevanDawn: _Thanks. I agree.

_teky1389:_ I'm trying, hope this is soon enough, sorry about the VERY long wait.

_Holly Rox: _Thanks. I'll try.

_livinitup…: _Thanks. Sorry if it has taken to long.

_JayJayde_: Working on the less rushed thing. And wishing I had time to work on the longer thing. I will be trying that though. Thanks a lot.

_MeMyselfandI_: Very, I've been trying too; there are a few good ones out there, not many. Thanks a lot. I'm trying to update soon.

_Out of touch with Reality:_ Thanks. I will try, I am trying. Sorry it's short.

_FetishFemale:_ Sorry about that, this one is too. But 'm going to try and write some longer ones. Slow but steady wins the race, as they say.

(A/N: Sorry for the length between updates. I know I have been dawdling in the hospital. So next chapter I promise the hospital will not be the setting for the entire time, and now, on with the story. Eeek, so so long since I updated, sorry, I got side-tracked with exams, writing.)

**Chapter 10: Emotional Overload**

Trouble's POV

I can't believe it. They make me stay in hospital for three days, just because of one collapse. It simply wasn't fair. It is Holly I should be worrying about, not myself. And they would only let me see her twice a day for half and hour, it simply wasn't fair. Of course, now I am out Commander Root has given me permission to basically live next to Holly's bed during visiting hours, and live in my apartment until she is ready to return to the academy. So today I am walking along the hall to see Holly, a week after I was let out of hospital, we all hope that today she will be let out. I met Commander Root in her room. Curtains were drawn around Holly's bed, I remembered her rage at the curtains around her bed, and smiled briefly.

'Who told you she was coming out today Kelp?'

'What?' I spluttered, coming out of my stupor of memories.

'Why else would you be smiling?'

'Just remembering something, Sir.'

Commander Root tried not to grin. I couldn't work out why. I decided to leave it.

Holly emerged from behind the curtains about five minutes later, fully dressed in what else but her LEP issue shorts and t-shirt.

Xanthe chose that exact moment to walk into the room. 'Holly!' she exclaimed, 'what are you doing out of bed?'

'Woah, am I, like, looking in a mirror or something?' spluttered a totally confuzzled Holly, who had no idea that Xanthe existed, having not been conscious when Xanthe visited her (Xanthe had been out of town for two weeks). 'When did I start dressing like that? And MAKEUP?

I nearly burst out laughing, I covered my chuckle with a cough, I had been waiting to see Holly's reaction to Xanthe, hadn't we all been waiting to see that? The flummoxed look on Holly's face was comical; next to me Commander Root was also struggling to keep a straight face.

Commander Root's POV

I was standing next to Trouble, trying desperately to keep a straight face and not laugh at the totally confused look on Holly's face, Holly having just found out that she had a twin sister, or more accurately, was about to find out.

'Holly's just been released from the hospital,' I managed to choke out.

Xanthe seemed to understand and was about to step forward and introduce herself to Holly when Holly spoke over her, 'What on earth is she wearing?' This was the final straw for me, and I cracked up.

Both of the females were staring at me, and I was starting to see the family resemblance, the stony glares were identical. 'What's so funny?' the said in unison. I simply couldn't stop laughing, Trouble was doubled over next to me in fits of silent laughter, so a few seconds later the both gave up and turned away from us.

Xanthe held out her hand to Holly, 'Hi, I'm Xanthe; I don't think you know this, but I'm your twin sister.'

'Holly Short, I have a sister?'

'Yea, I suppose I am your sister, not a mirror image.'

'Why was I not informed I had a sister?' Holly screamed

Holly's POV

It was just too much, first I wake up, get told I have been in hospital for God knows how long, then I find out I have a sister. Not just a sister, a twin sister I never knew existed.

'Why was I not informed I had a sister?' I screamed at the top of my lungs. Trouble and Commander Root stopped laughing abruptly. An overwhelming hatred, and a feeling I could not describe, almost like the feeling you get when someone has let you down, but worse. My dad must have known, why hadn't he told me?

'Holly',' said Xanthe almost gently, 'if it makes you feel better your dad never knew I existed either, your mum never told him.' The unknown feeling was gone now, but the hatred had increased ten fold. How could my mum do this to my dad, to me.

'Holly, it's great to meet you,' said Xanthe as she stepped forward and gave me a sisterly hug. I smelt a flowery perfume. Then I pulled away.

I stood there shaking, not a tear rolled down my cheek, but it was total emotional meltdown time. This never happened to me, what was happening? Trouble stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't fight it; I just leaned against him and began taking deep breaths to compose myself. After about three minutes I had regained by composure and I stepped away from Trouble.

'Thanks Trouble, hi Xanthe, sorry about that,' I said stepping towards Xanthe.

'Its fine Holly, take all the time you need.'

'Thanks.'

I couldn't believe I had had an emotional meltdown, how embarrassing. And letting Trouble comfort me, what is happening? Next thing I know Commander Root will be a family member. Stranger things have NOT happened.

'Should we be getting back to the academy Commander?' I asked Commander Root as I turned to face him.

'Not just yet Holly,' I was interrupted, by Xanthe.

'What?'

'You're coming with me, we need to find you something other than the uniform to wear.'

'What? NO. Commander?'

'Actually Holly, I think it would be a very good idea.' I couldn't believe what was coming out of the Commander's mouth.

'You take her Xanthe? I'll see you two at eight P.M. my office at the academy. O.K.? And that's an order Short.'

Xanthe grinned, Trouble grinned, 'I'm not going,' I spluttered, but Xanthe grabbed my hand and was dragging me out the door.

'Commander Root said you had to come.'

'But..'

'Makeover time.' She grinned.

'That's an order Short,' were the last words I heard as Xanthe dragged me out of the hospital.

(A/N: I'll be trying to update soon. Sorry it is short but I wanted to get something up. Something different in the next chapter, and thanks again to those of you who review.)


	11. Makeover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

(A/N: Sorry the last couple of chapters have been quite short. I think this one may be a little longer. At least I hope. And if anyone has suggestions for a better title…)

Review Replies:

_FetishFemale:_ Thanks for reviewing all of those chapters. You pronounce Xanthe's name Zan-thee. Or at least I think that is how it meant to sound.

_Sweetdeath04_: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter.

_RaevanDawn: _Poor Holly. I think yes, she wouldn't let Xanthe give her a makeover if Commander Root didn't order her.

_Out of touch with Reality: _Yes, poor, poor Holly. Thanks. This is quicker than my last update.

_Knight of the Eternal Darkness: _Sorry about cliff-hangers, I have a slight issue with them; I can't help but put them in some chapters. I hope it's funny. This will be quicker than my last update.

_lutefa:_ Don't we all hate makeovers. I have the 'people won't stop attacking me with a hair-straightener issue', I agree, I hate make-up and makeovers. Thanks.

**Chapter 11: Makeover**

Holly's POV

'That's an order Short,' were the last words I heard as Xanthe dragged me out of the hospital.

Of course it was Commander Root who shouted them. Anyone who wasn't me would think Commander Root wasn't capable of ordering anyone to have a makeover, but anyone else didn't know Commander Root the same way I did. Anyone else didn't know him as an Uncle, as a great family friend, with a soft side he showed only to those he really trusted. That was the problem I had with Trouble, he knew me before I changed, before I became hardened by the death of my father. I suppose I should open up to Trouble. Uncle Julius has showed me something, inadvertently I'm sure, but he still showed me. You can still open to people that you associate with the dreadful past, it doesn't have to be painful, it can help to ease the pain.

I didn't tell anyone, but since my dad died I have been in constant pain, but seeing Trouble has helped to ease that pain, and Xanthe will as well I am sure. But a makeover I ask you? Ahhh run away screaming.

'Are you coming Holly? Or do I have to drag you?' Xanthe was advancing me, a childish grin on her face, a reminder of all the times missed when we were children.

'Fine,' I grumbled and let her grab my arm and drag me at an amazing rate of knots through Haven City Centre towards the Haven City Shopping Centre. I was thoroughly depressed at the thought of a makeover, but I did not disobey orders. I would never admit it but I was pleased to do this with Xanthe, don't get me wrong, I was really angry about the makeover part, but spending time with my sister I only just met, that was a different matter.

Xanthe's POV

'Fine,' Holly grumbled as I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Haven City Shopping Centre. I didn't go slowly, in case she changed her mind, but I didn't think she had been in her job long enough to disobey orders. If she was a smidge like me once she had become established in her job she would start to disobey orders.

I didn't know what was running through her head but I was definitely grateful to finally be spending time with the sister that I had seen for the first time lying in a hospital bed in a possibly fatal condition.

All pensive thoughts vanished from my mind as I dragged Holly into the mall. I was in my element. First stop for Holly was my favourite shoe shop in Haven. I selected a pair of black boots for Holly. They came halfway up her shins and had a very slight heel. She wobbled slightly in the heels, but she would learn. And they fitted perfectly with the image I had in mind for her. Next stop was a specialist jeans shop.

Holly's POV

I couldn't believe the shoes Xanthe picked out for me. They had heels! They were boots. I had never owned a pair of shoes like that in my life. They were not in the least bit practical. The only shoes I had ever owned were sturdy work boots and my school shoes when I was younger.

'Come on Holly, let's go. Gotta get you some jeans,' Xanthe grabbed my hand and enthusiastically dragged me off towards yet another shop. NO, I wanted to scream. I hated shops. A weekly dart to the supermarket for fresh vegetables was the most time I ever spent in a shopping centre if I could help it.

Total panic setting in. People staring at me in my LEP kit, not that I'm self conscious, of course not. What will Trouble think? We he laugh, oh God I hope not, but then again he is so cute when he laughs. What am I thinking, the shopping mall is driving me crazy, I'm becoming almost like a girl. And what will Trouble think? I don't care what he thinks do I? Of course I do. No I don't. I reached a hand up, realising I hadn't combed my hair for ages, since before I went into to hospital. What would Trouble think of that? But I don't care what he thinks, I don't. But he's so hot. What? Where did that come from? I'm going crazy, I am.

'Holly, calm down, they're only jeans,' Xanthe managed to snap me out of it. Good, I never want to lose my mind like that again?

'What were you muttering about Trouble being hot?' asked Xanthe, a huge grin now on her face, 'I knew it, I knew you liked him,' she looked triumphant.

'Of course I don't like him,' but it sounded lame and untrue even to me, especially as I realised just how strongly I did feel about Trouble.

'Sure,' said Xanthe, 'just try the jeans on why don't you?'

So I took the jeans from her and walked into the fitting rooms to try them on. They were very tight jeans and a very dark blue. They were very … low, hip huggers I think the younger elves call them. Who knew they were still in fashion? But Xanthe was the one who was more likely to know fashion.

'How are they?' called Xanthe.

I stepped out of the changing room to show her, and her face lit up.

'They're quite tight,' I started to complain.

'That's a good thing. They look so good on you. I'm sure Trouble will find you really hot.'

'But...'

'No arguments Holly, you heard what Commander Root said,' so I ended up with that particular pair of very tight jeans. At least she wasn't trying to make me wear a skirt.

Xanthe's POV

I ended up selecting a dark very tight pair of jeans for Holly. I didn't fancy my chances of getting her into a skirt, and besides. That wouldn't work with the 'look' I had planned for Holly.

The next stop was my own fashion store. There was a top there that would look perfect on Holly, her muscles being a lot more toned than mine, her being into physical fitness. I just care that I'm not fat.

The top I am talking about I designed shortly after meeting Holly. Something about meeting her inspired me to design it. It is black, with indistinct grey scribbles on it, has see through long sleeves, and looks like it has been through the mill and been patched up with a black see through material. Perfect for Holly, and perfect for the look I want to create for her.

I took her into the shop and pulled it off the rack. She actually liked this top. As she tried it on her eyes lit up. 'Just my style,' she said.

'My gift to you.'

A questioning look from Holly.

'I own this shop. This is where I work. I designed that top,' it looked as if something had just clicked for Holly. I thought for a moment she was going to storm out of the shop. But she just nodded.

'O.K.'

I hadn't expected her to be so accepting. But it felt good, she didn't want not to know me just because I had a job she would never want.

Holly's POV

Xanthe took me into a top and picked out the best ever top for me. It was just my style. I learnt a lot about her in the following few minutes. This fashion store was her own. She was a fashion designer. I would have expected myself to explode when I found myself in the company of a fashion designer, let alone a fashion designer who I was related to and who looked exactly like me. To my utter surprise I found myself nodding and simply accepting what she was saying. We had overcome a major obstacle in our relationship as sisters. It felt good.

We walked out of Xanthe's shop a lot happier. We were now definitely sisters.

'Still a couple of stops to make,' stated Xanthe as she grinned.

Great, more time in the mall. I thought glumly. Even the newfound sisterly affection I felt couldn't get rid of my utter loathing for shopping. Not a bit of it. But then again maybe I would look good for Trouble. What was I thinking? I seriously need to get out of here. But Xanthe said we still have a couple of stops to make.

'No time to dawdle Holly,' said Xanthe as she dragged me into another shop. I looked at the walls of the shop. They were lined with jewellery. I nearly screamed.

'No Xanthe. I'm NOT wearing jewellery,' I stated bluntly. And quite loudly. People were staring at us.

'I'm not going to make you get you ears pierced Holly, not today. Just a nice pair of clip on earrings,' she replied in a quieter voice. It was a very soothing voice.

I slumped defeated. I couldn't argue with Commander Root's orders. However much I wanted to.

I stood aside while Xanthe picked out a pair of dangly shiny black earrings. She held them up to the side of my face.

'Perfect,' she said, 'they even elongate your facial features.'

So now I had shoes, jeans, a top and earrings, very much against my will of course. What else could she possibly have left to torture me with?

Xanthe's POV

After a slight argument (people were staring at us - how embarrassing) I managed to choose a pair of earrings for Holly, lovely dangly black earrings. They fitted perfectly with the 'look'.

Only the last stop left. Holly wouldn't like this, I knew, but her hair had grown while she had been hospital, it was now just below shoulder length. And it turned out she had perfectly straight hair, just like me. But it looked way better on her, of course. I was thinking, since that hair was there I might as well take advantage of that…

Holly's POV

'Just one more stop left,' said Xanthe. I sighed, thank the lord. But Xanthe was grinning evilly. Oh deer.

'The hairdressers.'

'What! But what can you do with a crew cut. This is insanity. Not the hair. Not the hair.'

'Holly,' replied Xanthe almost gently, 'while you were in hospital your hair grew.'

'Well then I'll cut it off again at home. Let's go.'

'Commander Root,' coughed Xanthe.

Orders were orders. How much did I hate the perfect military training my dad had given me at this moment? A lot. But orders were orders. So very reluctantly I let Xanthe drag me into a hairdressers.

'Hey Xanthe,' called an overly friendly male elf, 'you're back soon. Woah, there are two of you.'

'Meet my sister Holly.'

'You have a sister? Cool. Hey Holly.'

The elf was obviously gay. But who cared? The People had gotten over gayness a long time ago. Why couldn't the mud people?

'Holly's in need of a haircut,' stated Xanthe. That was obvious, I thought, I had just got a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I looked like I had been dragged through brambles backwards.

'I can see that. What you want Holly?'

'A crew...' I started to say a crew cut but Xanthe interrupted me.

She was saying stuff about layers, shoulder length, kind of spiky, just got out of bed. For some reason I found this worrying.

'Cool, for some reason I thought she was going to say crew cut,' the hairdresser laughed, 'but that's gonna look awesome.'

Then Xanthe leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Something that I couldn't hear.

Xanthe's POV

I managed to persuade Holly into the hairdressing salon, without to much argument, which was surprising. I only had to cough the words 'Commander Root'.

She didn't have a problem with my gay hairdresser mate, but I didn't think that she would. I carefully explained what I wanted for her. Then I leaned over and whispered in his ear one last detail. It had to do with the 'look' just like everything else.

Half an hour later Holly looked completely different. Her hair looked great and was devoid of knots. All that remained now was to take her to my house, get her ready, and take her up to the LEP academy to meet Trouble. I knew he would be impressed and I wanted him to be. They will make a perfect couple.

Holly's POV

It took him half and hour to cut my hair. Half an hour! Usually only takes me five minutes. But Xanthe finally seemed satisfied.

She took me back to her house and started getting me ready to take me up to the LEP academy. She had a great apartment, it was really modern. Typical of Xanthe.

I ended up being dressed up in my black boots, tight dark jeans, black top designed by Xanthe, dangly earrings and with my way too long hair out and hanging around my face. I looked way younger.

'Finishing touches,' said Xanthe as she advanced on me with black eye shadow and eyeliner. And a bright red clown lipstick.

I actually screamed, got up and ran away from Xanthe. I drew the line at makeup.

'Holly, it's O.K. It's only makeup,' said Xanthe, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

'No,' I managed to get out. This I wasn't budging on. I was already dressed like I had never dressed before. I was wobbling horribly in the heels. I drew the line at makeup.

Xanthe's POV

Holly was utterly shocked at the prospect of makeup. She screamed and ran away from me. I knew I was never going to get her to wear all of it.

'Holly, what about your orders? How about we compromise, no lipstick?' Of course I had never been planning to get her to wear the lipstick, but I knew she would object to makeup so I had put it in to bargain with to make sure she wore the eye makeup.

She looked like she was being made to swallow her pride. 'Fine,' she mumbled. She sat so I could apply her makeup. Now the look was complete. It was time to take her to show Trouble. I knew they would fall for each other.

Holly's POV

Xanthe managed to persuade me to wear the eye makeup. No clown lipstick, though somehow I don't think she would have made me wear that. Just because of the way she backed down, she hadn't done that all day. Even when I had said I didn't want vegetarian sushi for lunch.

It was a very uneventful trip to the LEP academy; I still couldn't believe Xanthe had had the nerve to make me dress like this. And Trouble would see me.

I nearly chickened out when we got there. But Xanthe pulled me up the stairs. I muttered directions to Commander Root's office for her. Finally we were outside the door.

'Xanthe, please,' I said desperately. I didn't want Trouble to see me dressed up like this.

'Don't be nervous, you look great,' said Xanthe.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' called Commander Root.

(A/N: That is the end of that chapter. Aren't I good, updating for the second day in a row? And this is one of the longest chapters I have written. Thanks for reading. Please review.)


	12. The Earrings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

A/N; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean this update to take so long. I got a little side-tracked writing my other story, which I decided to finish before I posted it (it only took me three days, honest). This turned out to be a better idea than what I'm doing with this story. But I promise I will not abandon this, I WILL finish it. I'm determined to. This chapter is shorter than the last one, but I hope it will be long enough.

Thank you so so so much to all reviewers, I have fifty reviews. Yay, celebrations! I'm so very grateful to everyone who reviews.

_Review replies:_

_Sweetdeath04: _poor, poor Holly. I'm sure it would be. The gay hairdresser is just there because I felt like it; it really has no overall significance to the story. Thanks.

_lutefa: _You would want a hair straighter if you had a afro, trust me. Sushi is good isn't it? You pronounce Xanthe's name Zan-thee.

_The Dark Empress of Eternity: _Don't we all, the poor elf. I'm the same, except for the short hair. I'm too lazy to go to the hairdresser so it just grows and grows. I got the name Xanthe because I realised that a lot of the names in the story had to do with plants - Holly, Root, Kelp for example. There used to be this programme on TV here in New Zealand that gave people's gardens makeovers. The person that dealt with the plants was called Xanthe, but I'm not sure if that's how you spell it, I just kind of made that up.

_-anon-anon-anon-: _Thanks. And I will.

_refloc:_ Have fun in Texas.

_refloc: _Thanks. Have fun.

_fish stix satay: _Thanks. No problem. I hate people who read but don't review, even if they hate what they read. I have no problem with people hating the country they live in. I have a problem with people hating New Zealand. Sorry about that, I over-reacted because I'd just got back from Australia and people there seemed to enjoy kiwi-bashing. I know the feeling of living in one of the little towns, but I live in Auckland now, it's not much better, you can't go anywhere without seeing someone you know, and the traffic is horrible. Oh well, it's still New Zealand, and I love my country. Whoops, another rant. Sorry.

_Summer Raindrop: _Thanks. And I refuse to stop. I know, why isn't there much Holly/Trouble? It makes sense, and Arty/Holly is just wrong.

_Sir Pent: _Probably, I've never been psycho-analyzed, so I don't know. I like exams though, I enjoy them. What is wrong with me? Good question.

_Random Box: _Thanks. I like the name too. Oh yea, I should probably change that. I try to update soon, it just never seems to work that well.

_sergeantstan: _Thanks. I try to update this one soon, but it doesn't work that well.

_----- -_ hehe, Holly with make-up, I couldn't resist that, considering it is never going to happen. There is another update, thanks so much.

_FetishFemale: _Thanks. No problem.

_froggiesrcool: _yes, he is

_froggiesrcool: _she doesn't like it. It will be fun. Hehe.

_teresalu: _how does that make you girly?

**Chapter Twelve: The Earrings**

Trouble's POV

Commander Root and I basically just sat in his office all day. He told me that Holly and I hadn't really missed any important stuff and it should be easy for us to make up the credit that we had missed out on. We probably wouldn't fail unless we did really badly from this point on.

Like I really cared. I was just over the moon that Holly was alright. I would have been devastated if she hadn't been. I had never really realised before this happened just how much I cared about her.

I was excited now. I really wanted to see what Xanthe would do to Holly. Whatever it was I was sure Holly wouldn't like it. From the brief time I had spent with Xanthe I had learnt that she was Holly polar opposite, quite literally. It definitely explained a lot about Holly to me.

'Cadet, are you listening to me?'

'What?'

'Obviously not. Why do you care so much about her?'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How had Commander Root managed to realise that I was in love with Holly? Or had he, did he just know that I cared about her. So what if every second word out of my mouth these days is about Holly? It isn't that obvious, is it?

Commander Root's POV

Cadet Kelp obviously isn't listening to me. He has been different ever since the start of the year when he saw Holly again. I'm quite sure I know what this is about. He has developed a slight obsession with Holly. I'm not exactly sure how but I think they have fallen in love.

I'm beginning to get worried about Holly and Xanthe. I have never managed to work out how girls can spend so long doing something as menial as shopping. I'm pretty sure this lengthy shopping trip was Xanthe's idea. I would be surprised if it was Holly's.

Trouble's POV

I'm getting nervous. Oh so very nervous. I can't wait to see Holly. Yet I dread what I will see. I know she will look absolutely wonderful in whatever she is wearing. But I don't know if I will be able to stop myself declaring my undying love for her the minute I see her.

There is no more time to worry now. I hear Xanthe and Holly talking outside the door. Holly is pleading with Xanthe. I feel like rushing out there, consoling her, telling her she doesn't look horrible. Which wouldn't be a lie. There is no way Holly could ever look horrible.

Finally one of them finds the courage to knock on the door.

'Come in,' calls Commander Root from behind his desk.

The door slowly creeps open with a slightly nervous looking Xanthe standing behind it. She reaches back though the door and grabs an arm belonging to someone who must be Holly. Xanthe drags a very hot looking Holly in though the door.

Holly looks amazing. Her look was totally different to Xanthe's but it suited her. Right down to the earrings dangling off of her ears.

Holly's POV

I pleaded with Xanthe. More than anything I didn't want Trouble to see me like this. What would he think? Would he think that some random girl had randomly taken over my body?

She wouldn't listen. She opened the door and pulled me though. I saw Trouble and Uncle Julius staring at me.

Xanthe's POV

I knew Holly was scared. But I had to take her in. She didn't know how good she looked and more than anything I wanted her and Trouble to get together. He was so hot. I wasn't attracted to him or anything; I would never do that to my sister. They were perfect for each other. In the one day I had spent time with Holly I had come to care about her so much. She was the best sister you could ever want.

Kelp and the Commander are typical males. They just stood there staring at her flabbergasted. Trouble had his thoughts almost written across his face. Of course, being a male of the species the next comment that came out of his mouth wasn't exactly bright enough to turn on a light bulb. It was worthy of a goblin.

'You have holes in your ears.'

Holly looked scandalised, like she might burst into tears, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It was just so funny. The look on Holly's face when he said that was priceless. Commander Root looked like he was barely able to stop himself cracking.

Holly's POV

Trouble had to make the worst possible comment. Didn't he?

'You have holes in your ears.'

How could he? How could he say that? I let Xanthe drag me around a shopping centre to try and impress him and all he says is that I have holes in my ears. I thought he was different. I honestly thought he was, the way he was at the hospital, how he helped me out of the forest. Everything.

I must have been wrong. I struggled to stop the tears from coming. I would not let that insensitive jerk get the better of me.

'They're clip ons,' Xanthe managed to say from behind me. The bitch, she found this funny. She must have known that Trouble didn't like me like that, she must have been in on the joke to humiliate me. Even Uncle Julius was laughing. No, not Uncle Julius, Commander Root. I was wrong. You can't change, you can't open up to people when you have been hardened.

I began to shake. I couldn't help it. I would burst into sobs in a few moments, I wouldn't let them see, not one of them. I took off the earrings ad threw them to Xanthe, then I walked swiftly towards the door of the office.

I had to get out of there. I didn't know where to, but away from that office.

Commander Root's POV

Typical of Kelp, I couldn't help laughing though. The girl he so obviously loves walks into the room and the one thing he can do is tell her that she has holes in her ears. Her sister isn't much help either, she just cracks up, and Trouble looks thoroughly confuzzled.

I understand when Xanthe explains that the earrings are clip on. But Holly still looks like she will burst into tears. It's scary, I have never seen her look like this before, she must really really like Trouble. She takes off her earrings and throws them to Xanthe. Then she storms towards the doors.

I stop laughing. This is more serious than I thought. Holly really took this seriously. I rise out of my chair.

Xanthe's POV

I didn't realise how seriously Holly would take this. She really did look like she was going to do something stupid. Even after I explained the situation to Trouble. Comprehension dawned on his face, but it turned to panic as Holly yanked off the earring and threw them to me, before proceeding to storm out of the door.

Trouble's POV

How can I be so stupid? The first thing I say to the girl that I care most about in the whole world is that she has holes in her ears. I am officially an idiot. I can't work out why Xanthe is laughing, until she tells me that the earrings are clip on.

I suddenly realise what I have done. I must have insulted Holly so badly. I know she would never agree to have holes cut in her ears. She wouldn't do that. Now she's going to think that I am a total idiot for saying that. She'll think I don't care about her.

She takes off the earrings and throws them to Xanthe, then storms out of the door.

I am panicking now. What have I done? Have I ruined my one chance to impress her?

We let her go. Not one of us realises what is happening. The three of us left in the room stare at each other in shocked silence. Finally Commander Root breaks the silence. He snaps at me.

'What are you standing there for you idiot. Go after her.'

Finally something clicks. I begin to race out of the door.

'Good luck,' whispers Xanthe as I pass her. I'm going to need it.

As I burst out into the hallway I see Holly's sobbing form walking down it - towards the exit. She can't leave, I won't let her. I love her.

'Holly,' I yell, racing down the hallway after her.

A/N: The end of this chapter. Mainly because I can't decide what is going to happen next. I'll update when I have an idea. I'm almost suffering from writers block, I swear it. But I will continue to write. Thank you to all who have reviewed the story, and please review this chapter. The next update will hopefully not take as long as this one.


	13. The Relay's Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters owned by Eoin Colfer, I don't own anything I didn't create, but I own everything that I made up/created/thought of.

A/N: I am so sorry, again, I need to be more regular with updates, and it just isn't working. But worry not, I swear I will finish this story. Anyway, now on with the chapter. How can Trouble be such an idiot I ask you? Oh, review replies will be found at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Relay's Begin**

Holly's POV

How could he be so stupid? I mean it. I was just starting to think he liked me then he went and did this, it is just devastating. 'You have holes in your ears" how could he? He was just an idiot like all males.

I ran out and ran sobbing down the corridor. I was going to get all this stupid stuff off, especially the stuff on my face, it was just stupid of Xanthe. No, I shouldn't blame this on Xanthe, it wasn't her fault. It was Trouble's fault, he was the idiot. He won't ruin my relationship with my sister.

Typical that he can't leave it alone though. As I walked down the corridor I heard him call out my name. But I wouldn't make it that easy for him, he was just like the rest - shallow. I tried to stop the tears streaming down my face, but I couldn't. I wouldn't cry in front of him, Holly Short doesn't cry, but it wasn't working.

Trouble's POV

'Holly!' I scream, racing down the hall after her.

How on earth did I make her cry? I feel so terrible; I shouldn't have said that, now she will think that I'm just so shallow, but I'm not, I really care about her.

Holly just keeps on walking, and walking, obviously trying to keep in the sobs. I break into a run.

'Holly, please,' but still she ignore me.

What can I do?

'Holly, I'm…' but she cuts across me.

'No, don't say it. You aren't. You're just a pathetic idiot like the rest of them. I thought you were different. Obviously not.'

'Holly, but I…'

'NO I TOLD YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE.'

'But…'

'Look, I'll finish this course with you; I worked too hard to get into the academy to let you ruin it. But I want nothing else to do with you.'

Her voice is like pure venom, and it cuts me deep how she could seem so in love with me one minute, then hate me with all her soul the next. I know it is my fault, but it doesn't make it seem any easier.

Holly's POV

I can't believe the pathetic jerk. He tries to tell me he's sorry, I'm not going to take it.

'NO I TOLD YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE.'

I just can't take it anymore, he should stop acting like this, it's his fault, I'm not going to take apologies from him. He's stupid.

'But…'

'Look, I'll finish this course with you; I worked too hard to get into the academy to let you ruin it. But I want nothing else to do with you.'

It hurts me so much to say that to him. I know I still love him, but he hurt me so bad, why did he have to be such an idiot. It's not like he wouldn't have known how uncomfortable I was feeling, but he had to blurt that out.

'HOLLY I'M SORRY!' he screamed.

I'd never seen him react like that before. Maybe he genuinely was sorry, but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

'Don't.'

'I am. What can I do to make it up to you?'

'GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU IDIOT ELF!'

I had had enough. I know I should have accepted his apology, it was so obviously genuine, but that didn't stop me wanting to hurt him. He obviously didn't know me anymore.

I bean to run down the corridor towards the exit. I have to get out of here. When I get near the exit I realise I don't want to get kicked out, so turn to hide in the girl's bathroom. Immature I know, but one way to get away from Trouble. I can hear feet pounding behind me. I didn't think that Trouble was that heavy a runner; he sure makes heaps of noise. As a turn into the appropriate corridor someone grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

Commander Root's POV

I can hear the two of them arguing in the corridor outside, Holly making a lot of noise about getting out of her life. I know how badly that the comment must have hurt her. She was always touchy about being stereotyped, or having comments made about feminine aspects of her. Not that she had a problem with being female, just when people assumed things about her because she was. I wondered briefly how Xanthe had managed to persuade her to wear them, but it didn't matter now. It wasn't Xanthe's fault; she wouldn't have known that about Holly. Maybe sisters just couldn't be put together and expected to get on properly.

I heard Holly begin running. I wasn't going to let her ruin her career because of this. As soon as she stepped out of the front door she would be expelled, and there was nothing I could do about that. But I could stop her leaving. I rocketed out of the door, leaving Xanthe looking all the more confused. I almost laughed; the look on her face would have been comical if it wasn't for the circumstances. As it was I didn't have time for her. I cared about Holly; she was my god-daughter.

I rushed out into the corridor. Trouble was just standing there. Holly was racing towards the door. That girl was really fast. It would be interesting to see her in the sprint trials tomorrow, the first thing she would be fit to participate in. No time for thinking about that that now.

'Get in their and stay with Xanthe you idiot,' I tell Trouble before running down the corridor after Holly.

I run down the corridor after her, aware of how much noise I am making. I see Holly speed up. She has obviously heard me. Just as she turns into a corridor I grab her shoulder and spin her around to face me.

'Holly,' I say, 'don't leave; don't let this ruin your career in the LEP.'

I am surprised at how worried I sound, and how much I am puffing, it was just a short sprint down a corridor for Frond's sake. There was a time I could sprint for an hour without puffing.

'I'm not going to leave, just get away from that idiot. LET ME GO!'

Normally I would take her yelling at me as an insult. But considering what she is going through I let it slide.

'Holly, don't be stupid…'

'No. You don't get it.'

'Holly, you're right, but let him explain, don't let one moment of stupidity ruin your career.'

'He's an idiot.'

'Yes he is Holly, but he still cares about you, he's still your friend. The two people standing in my office waiting for you both care about you.'

'Two?'

'Kelp and your sister. Did you think she didn't care about you?'

Holly's POV

I couldn't believe how deep Commander Root was being. He was never like this; I didn't think him capable of it. I was pretty sure that I would never see him open up this much again.

'I've only known Xanthe for one day.'

It was true, I'd only ever spent one day with her. Even though she looked like me it would take a lot more than that for me to consider her my sister. Blood ties would never make up for knowing someone your whole life. Trouble was more like a brother to me, even though I would desperately like to think of him as a lot more.

'I know, but she wants to grow to know you. Don't throw away your life for this. Let Trouble apologise.'

'Why should I?'

'Because I said so Cadet, now get in there and talk to him or get out of this academy.'

Yep, I was right, nice, caring Uncle Julius is back to being short-tempered Commander Root. I knew this would come eventually. But maybe it was what I needed. It gave me a push to get my act into gear, I wasn't about to start disobeying direct orders while still in the Academy.

Without a word I turned around and slowly walked back towards Commander Root's office at the academy. I knew it wasn't nearly as flash as his office at Police Plaza, but it was still pretty flash. Why did that pop into my head at that exact moment?

I walked into the office.

'Hey Xanthe. Trouble - we need to talk.'

Xanthe's POV

A few seconds after a very meddlesome looking Commander Root rushed out the door and very confused and lost looking Trouble came in the door.

'You idiot,' I told him.

He looked like he had heard it about fifty times that night.

'I know, OK? Just tell me what I can do to fix it, you're a girl, you should know.'

'Firstly, don't stereotype. You are right, I am a girl, but I'm nothing like Holly. Only in looks.'

'But what can I do? I stuffed up big time.'

'Apologise, let her be angry at you, make it up to her. Give her time, she will get over it. But don't try to convince her you're right. In this case she is right about everything.'

'Are you sure?'

'I don't know why I bother. You are an idiot.'

'Why do you bother? I am an idiot?'

'Good, you're learning. I bother because I care about my sister, and because I have seen you two together. You are made for each other.'

'You really mean that?'

'Of course I do. I don't know what she sees in you though. You really are an idiot. But you are hot, I'll give you that.'

'Ummm, thanks?'

'Don't let it go to you're head. Shhh, she's coming.'

A few seconds later Holly stepped through the door, looking like she would prefer anything to being here.

'Hey Xanthe. Trouble - we need to talk.'

So he had ordered her to talk to him. Interesting. It was time for me to take my leave.

'I should be going now Holly, nice seeing you.'

'Yes, um, thanks for this,' she said distractedly, gesturing at herself.

'No problem,' I replied, before I stepped out the door. I saw Commander Root about to enter the room. I put up a hand to stop him.

'Let them talk,' I hissed.

He looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but he nodded.

'I should be getting back to Police Plaza anyway.'

'OK, see you.'

With that we both took out leave. He had said that loud enough that the two elves in his office could hear it. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he was red.

Holly's POV

I waited silently as Xanthe left the room. And I heard her tell Commander Root to leave us alone. He said, loud enough for us to hear, that he was going to Police Plaza. We took that to mean that as soon as we were done we should go to bed and be ready to report for training the next morning.

'Why do you have to be such and idiot?'

'I'm stupid Holly, I'm sorry.'

'But why? I thought you were different.'

'I care about you. Does that count?'

'Does it matter?'

'Holly, please.'

'No, listen to me. We are never going to be anything more than friends. It won't work. OK?'

I couldn't believe I was saying this, I so wanted to be more than friends, but I couldn't I wouldn't let myself, Holly Short was not weak.

'I understand Holly. Does that mean we can still be friends?'

'As long as you don't tell anyone I ever wore this.'

'Deal.'

I smiled, for some odd reason I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Trouble's POV

I am just devastated; she just wants to be friends. I had hoped that I would never be told that by a girl that I loved, but it looks like we're friends. I still care about her though. And maybe, just maybe, she might grow to love me again.

'Deal,' I reply, when she asks me not to tell anyone about her outfit. She smiles, she actually smiles, a genuine smile. That smile on her face gives me the courage to do something I would never normally consider doing, and something that my subconscious is screaming at me not to do. I walk towards her and very briefly allow my lips to graze hers in a kiss.

She looks up at me, totally shocked, like she doesn't know what to do. I am such an idiot. We had just agreed to be friends, and I had to go and ruin it. Yet she doesn't seem to be too annoyed, maybe she isn't.

'N...night,' she stutters, then races from the room faster than I would have believed possible.

I stand there, shocked, for at least five minutes, before something clicks. I shake my head and walk slowly back to my dorm and collapse onto my bed. I allow sleep to claim me before I even bother getting changed, but find that the night is very restless and spent worrying about Holly.

Holly's POV

He kissed me. He actually kissed me. After we had agreed to be friends he just stepped forward and kissed me. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I was just so shocked. There were so many emotions running through me I didn't know what to do. There was just a small amount of anger, shock, but overwhelming all other emotions was one that made me happy, but I don't know what it is called, I fear I may never work it out. I manage to stutter out one word, then I race out the door as fast as my feet will carry me.

I race down the corridor to my dorm, and quietly open the door before slipping into the bathroom to change into the LEP issue pyjama's, I would just collapse into the bed into what I was wearing, but considering what I was wearing, it was best if that I got changed. Having changed I collapsed into my bed. I knew sleep would not claim me however hard I tried, the emotions running around inside me were just too strong. I lay there silently for the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What seemed like millenniums later, which in actual fact was probably only a couple of hours. I heard the bell ringing to signal that it was time to get up. I was so grateful I jumped straight out of the bed and grabbed my kit. I hopped into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing my hair. I was glad I had. I found out what Xanthe had whispered into the hairdressers ear. She had told him to put sparkles in my hair, a whole heap of glitter washed out of it. I still couldn't get over how long it was. I would have to get it cut after today's activities. I quickly dried off my hair and stepped out into the dorm.

'Hey everybody, Holly's back,' stated one of the guys in the room.

Everybody in the room turned to face me, and their jaws dropped open.

'What? It doesn't look that bad does it?' I said, beginning to feel very self conscious. Answers began to come from all over the room.

'Wow Holly, it looks good!'

'You should keep it Holly!'

'I love it!'

'Nice hair!'

'Will you go on a date with me!'

'Enough! No I will not keep it. And no, I will not go on a date with you.'

I walked up to the arrogant sprite who had asked me to go on a date with him and slapped him. That shut him up.

One of the nicer guys in our group spoke up, 'Frond Holly, you look terrible, did you even sleep last night?'

'No.'

He looked slightly, alright very, taken aback at my short answer. I felt a pang of guilt, it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't take it out on him.

'Sorry, I'm just tired.'

He nodded, understanding perfectly.

In half an hour our division was due down at the track, it was speed and stamina running testing day. I knew that both Trouble and I would be at a disadvantage, because we had both been out of training for months because of my injuries. Trouble couldn't come back to training because first and fourth years had to work with their partners. I knew that Trouble and his partner had set all of the records on this day when Trouble was a first year. I had been determined to break them, but I doubted that this would be possible at this point in time.

I sighed, oh well, no time to worry about that now.

After waiting around for twenty minutes for the rest of my division I gave up, and walked down to the track myself. People say that girls take forever to get ready; they should see some of the guys in my division. I wouldn't get in trouble for coming down early without my division. You only get in trouble for coming down late without your division. I almost chuckled; I was never early for anything. Lucky Commander Root didn't run the training days, or he would be having a heart attack about now.

I entered the stadium and found a seat in the area allocated to division four members. The second, third and fifth years would get to do their testing in the afternoon.

I just sat there for about thirty seconds. I didn't even hear him come up behind me, and then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Trouble's face, he was smiling, but he, like me, looked distinctly tired.

'Sit down?' I said, it being more of a request than an order. Not that I had the right to give him an order.

He nodded gratefully and sat down beside me.

'So, you didn't sleep well either?' He asked me.

'Not at all.'

'Here,' he said, handing me a rubber band, 'I thought you might want to keep that out of your face.'

I just looked at the rubber band stupidly. 'What do I do with it?'

'Tie your hair up.'

'How?'

'You really have never done this before?'

'Nope.'

'I'll try; I've seen my mum do it a few times before.'

'Thanks.'

Trouble's POV

I approached Holly with an offering of a rubber band (I figured that she might want to keep her hair out of her eyes) and I discover that she had never used a hair tie before. I nearly laugh, but I know that wouldn't be the best idea if I value use of my limbs. She looks like she didn't sleep at all last night; I hope this hadn't affected her that much.

I offer to try and tie her hair up for her, and she accepts, turning her back to me. I gently scrape her hair back into a rough ponytail about halfway up her head. As I tie it up her hair gets stuck to the rubber band and she winces.

'Sorry!' I apologise. She laughs.

'_This_ is why I've never had long hair.'

I can't help it. I laugh too. I finish doing her hair and she turns to face me.

I have to discuss it with her. We can't just leave it be. I don't want to ruin the moment, but I know I will have to discuss it with her eventually, and the longer I leave it the worse it will be when the time comes.

'Holly, I'm so sorry about last night. I had no right.'

She stiffens. 'You don't have to apologise Trouble.'

'Yes I do. I had no right to kiss you.'

'I didn't try to stop you.'

'But Holly, I'm sorry.'

'Look, it's OK, let's just forget it ever happened and move on with being friends.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes, and besides, we need to concentrate on pounding your old records down into the dust.'

I grin. I swear that sometimes, even though she is three years younger than me, she is more mature than I will ever be.'

'Yes, we must do that.'

Now she was smiling too. She shifts slightly closer to me as the rest of the Cadets and the academy shuffle into the seats. I feel a slight flutter in my heart, but I quash it. You are happy that she is your friend Trouble Kelp, don't ruin it.

When all of the first and fourth year Cadet's are assembled Wing Commander Vinyáyá steps forward and begins to give instructions.

'Alright Cadets. We will be beginning with the Cadet's from Divisions One and Two. The divisions will go in pairs and have relays, first division finished wins. This is a team exercise. First and fourth years in the same teams. Get down here now.'

Division Four was in the next relay, there being a total of six relays, then the winners of the relays will have one large relay to find the fastest Division.

Holly's POV

Finally, having watched the hopeless relay by Divisions One and Two it was Division Four's turn. I hoped we would win the overall relay. And this one, of course.

We lined up for the relay, first years at one end, fourth years at the other. Trouble would be passing the baton to me. Finally it was time for the relay to begin. The start gun went off (yes, the People still use things as primitive and start guns) and the first Cadets began racing. I was pleased to see that the Cadet from Division Four easily outstripped the Cadet from Division Three.

We were winning by three lengths by the time it was Trouble's turn to run, and we were winning by three and a quarter by the time he finished, then I started to run.

I could hear Trouble cheering for me, for some reason I was able to pick out his voice. I could feel my legs moving beneath me, it seemed like a very short time before I was passing the baton to the next person in the fourth year line. I was puffing hard but I could hear them congratulating me and feel them patting me on the back.

Trouble's POV

I hand the baton to Holly and watch her shoot past me. Frond she is fast. By the time I had finished running we were ahead by three and a quarter lengths. Even as I watch she finishes and we are three and three quarter lengths ahead. I never knew how fast she was, but I know now. After than we win easily, and even our final runner has stopped breathing heavily by the time Division Three has finished. Holly used a lot of her energy in that race, you can tell, she walks over to me stumbling slightly. I grab her arm as she almost falls over.

'You OK Holly?' I ask her.

'Yea, I just need a drink,' she replies.

I don't question her. I just support her back to the stands, where she grabs her drink bottle and takes a drink. She seems better after that, exactly back to normal, so I don't push it. We watch the remaining four relays in silence.

Then it is time for the final relay.

The six winning divisions get up and walk towards the track. We are split differently this time, half fourth years and half first years at each end. I am still at the opposite end to Holly.

Again the starting gun goes off. I see Holly, an intense look of concentration on her face. I realise how badly she wants to prove herself to everyone here. This time she will be passing the baton to me. So I get a better chance to see her run.

Our division is ahead, but only by a quarter of a length. This race will be a lot closer than the last.

The baton is passed to Holly, and she begins to run. She is even faster this time than last time. She is rocketing towards us at a pace I would hardly believe possible. I look at her legs, they are just perfect, she has wonderful legs. But no time to think about that right now. She is here, and she passes the baton to me. We are now, thanks to Holly, a whole length ahead.

I begin to run, and I can hear her cheering for me, sounding somewhat breathless. I run as fast as I can, then pass the baton to the next runner, the final runner. I cheer as loud as I can as the final runner runs towards the finish line.

A/N: The end of that chapter. The longest chapter I have ever written. Just the chapter is more than 4000 words long, not including review replies or authors notes. I will, again, try to update soon. Thanks to everyone who bothers to read this. I'm taking opinions on whether they should win the relay, because I don't know whether I should be mean and make the final runner trip, or be nice and let something go right for once. What do you think?

_Review Replies:_

_Out of touch with Reality: _I know… isn't he just. I wouldn't say that all males were idiots, but at this stage Trouble is definitely the king. Thanks.

_Lutefa: _I can only say one word (well type it actually): ouch. I have a fro, well I used to, but then I got a hair-straigtener, the best invention ever.

_sergeantstan: _Thanks. I refuse to get writers block, I refuse. Not that me refusing is going to stop it coming. I wish I could update more, which is why in future I will be prewriting stories. It's not fair to keep people waiting indefinitely slaps herself

_Sweetdeath04 - _isn't he just? Tut, tut.

_Summer Raindrop - _No problem, if people give their time to review I will give my time to reply to them, except this reply is at the bottom of the chapter. AH - urgh, makes me sick. I'm still going, if slightly slowly.

_hidden and forgotten - _thanks.

_trueholly - _I hate cliff-hangers too, yet I still leave them, because otherwise no one would want to come back to see what happens next.

_refloc - _I'm updating as fast as I can. Have you worked out yet that I take forever to update this? Ohhh, I'm excited, honestly, as long as it isn't in Shakespearian Language. I honestly can't stand that. Um, thanks? I might just do that. Thanks for reviewing.

And thank you to any reviewers who I missed (sorry if I did). Please review. Till next time.


	14. Have a Nice Trip

A/N: Yet again I didn't update quickly. You can get pitchforks and attack me now if you want. I'll type the chapter now, rather than sitting here telling you how I should be typing it. And I'm sorry Holly went really out of character in the last chapter… to my eternal shame. Oh, and a big thanks to ---- for the idea for what can happen in the race. I kind of used it, just changed a little bit. So thanks. It was just so much better than what I had planned, which was a plain euphoric win. I just realise something. I've been writing from male's perspectives in the present tense, and female's perspectives in the past tense. I didn't even notice. Interesting. Now I'm actually going to try and do that, which will probably stuff the whole thing up.

**Chapter Fourteen: Have A Nice Trip**

Trouble's POV

I'm cheering as loud as I can, while trying to regain breath, for the final runner, a cadet by the name of Bob. I'm screaming his name, cheering for him to run faster, when he sprawls flat on his face. I yell 'ARGH.' I'm becoming inarticulate in the face of my utter frustration. The little wimp is crying. I have a feeling this years Division Four will be equalling our record, not beating it.

The entire Division, First and Fourth years are screaming at him, and he gets shakily to his feet and begins to trot towards the far end, where Holly is still bent over, her hands on her knees, puffing hard, yet still managing to yell at the idiot who tripped over.

My worst fears are confirmed when he is passed by the Division One runner. The other team's runners are still far behind, so it appears we will come second. Who really cares about coming second though? No one remembers you unless you win.

Holly's POV

It was hard to breathe. I couldn't draw in air through my throat; my throat just wouldn't let the air pass.

I was gasping, while still trying to encourage Trouble. I felt my face going hot, but I had to keep encouraging him. I was yelling as loud as my constricted throat would allow, stopping every few seconds to allow myself an attempt at drawing in breaths of air.

Trouble reached the end, adding a few more precious metres to our lead. A few seconds later I began yelling in frustration, forgetting about trying to get enough air into my lungs. The idiot Bob who was our final runner had tripped. The little d'arvitting idiot had gone and tripped. D'arvitting little idiot. I was yelling at him, the baby, the crying baby who had tripped. With tears still streaming down his face he staggered to his feet. He had lost us the lead. He began to stagger towards the finish line. We were still far ahead of the other four teams, but Division One was beating us. Nothing short of a miracle would win us this. I was yelling now out of sheer frustration. I had so wanted to win this relay, and now we wouldn't win. All because the little idiot stumbled.

Trouble's POV

The little… Bob (Blob more like, since he just randomly decided to blob onto the track in the middle of a relay) staggers to his feet and trots towards the finish line _in second place_. The entire division are still screaming at him, so he speeds up, into a sprint, still with tears running down his face. He isn't going to win, we know that now, but we are still cheering for him. Got to show "team spirit".

Then the most amazing thing happens. I'm not kidding when I say _the most amazing thing_. It is the most astonishing thing. It is the most astounding thing. It is the most remarkable thing. It is the most wonderful thing. It is the most wonderful thing. It is the most incredible thing. It is the most startling thing. It is the most marvellous thing. It is the most miraculous thing. It is the most surprising thing. It is the most mind-blowing thing. It is the most mind-boggling thing. It is the most staggering thing. It is the most… you get the idea.

The runner from Division One loses his footing. He stumbles. He trips. He falls. He makes a slight expedition to the ground. He ended up flat on his face about two metres from the finish line. It is amazing. It is astonishing. It is astounding. It is… oh forget it I don't have time to start that again. I'm too busy cheering. The sight of his adversary on the ground has given Bob more heart, and he has sped up even more. He is sprinting as fast as he can towards the finish line. His opposition is just staggering up, but nothing is going to beat Bob now, as he streaks across the finish line, his tears gone, a huge grin in their place. I'm not kidding, his grin almost literally goes from eye to eye.

The euphoria of winning is instant; it flows over the entire Division. You can tell from the way everyone is suddenly so amazed, the tiredness forgotten as they sprint to the other end, where Bob is already surrounded by the rest of Division Four. We can't really see what is happening, but it is obvious that Bob is being congratulated and scolded.

It's kind of odd, Holly is still breathing heavily, and looks like she is about to punch Bob, and like she is going to faint. She yells angry words at him. They drift over the din.

'You little IDIOT! You could have lost the Division the relay. You should be apologising. Not taking peoples praise. I'm disgusted by you. You clumsy D'ARVITTING IDIOT!'

Holly really was worked up about this. I continued on my way towards them, along with the rest of the Division from the end where I was. She was drawing back her fist as we arrived, ready to hit him, still breathing heavily. I want to yell out to her, to scream at her not to do it; it might draw attention to what she is doing. She might be Commander Root's god-daughter, but that isn't going to stop him expelling her if she hits another Cadet.

Ash (Cadet Vein) chooses that moment to look at me, and I can only assume he sees the worried look on my face, for he grabs Holly's arm and says something to her. I am closer now, so I can hear what he says.

'Short, leave it. You'll get expelled,' he mutters gruffly.

Amazingly Holly drops her fist. She is still breathing heavily, but her breath is only coming in short gasps. This isn't usual; she should have recovered by now. She is swaying, looking as though she is about to drop to the ground. I'm still making my way towards her, yet I can see she won't last for as long as it is going to take me to get to her. Ash mutters something under his breath and grabs Holly's waist to stop her falling over. Normally Holly would clobber him, but she accepts his support willingly. I feel a pang of jealousy, but I know he doesn't like her in that way, and he knows I love her.

Holly's POV

I'm amazed when the Cadet from Division One trips, and we win. I'm euphoric in fact, but the fact that Bob is was accepting congratulations from the rest of the Division, when it was him who nearly lost it for us in the first place, leaves me extremely angry. I officially had enough of him and I staggered up to him (my breath still coming in short gasps, even when I try my best to take deep breaths) and began to yell at him. My mouth was on auto-pilot, I couldn't hear what I was saying. I was barely aware of my actions as I drew back my fist, preparing to punch the little idiot. I was barely aware of Vein grabbing my arm and whispering something in my ear. My fist dropped of its own accord. Breathing was getting harder, my head was spinning. I was about to succumb to the deafening cry of unconsciousness when Vein grabbed my waist, steadying me. My first instinct was to punch him, but I suppressed that. Even being supported by another Cadet was better than collapsing onto the ground.

Trouble's POV

Ash carefully leads Holly across to me. Slowly, gently, making sure no one bumps into her. When he gets to me he pushes her across into my arms, letting me hold her. Holly is pressed up against me, murmuring something, still trying to draw in breath, obviously struggling. I hold onto her tight, not tight enough to constrict her air flow, but tight enough that I feel nothing can hurt her while she is in my arms. Ash is saying something, I look up to hear what he has to say.

'She's your partner, and your girlfriend, you look after her,' he mutters before walking away.

'She's just my mate,' I call after him.

He turns back to face me, a grin on his face. He's looking at Holly. 'Sure,' he calls out in a disbelieving tone.

I look down at her, she is still drawing breaths. She is wrapped in my arms, and she is clutching at my jumpsuit. I sigh, and begin to try and lead her towards the medics. She can't walk, she has no energy, she is on the verge of fainting. I sigh again, and lift her gently, one hand under her knees, one hand under her shoulders. I'm not trying to be all romantic; I'm trying to give her the best chance of being able to breathe.

My jealously at Ash helping her over to me dissipates, considering he gave her to me and I am currently holding the most beautiful elf in all of Haven in my arms. I try to run towards the medics without moving Holly too much, to give her the best chance of being able to breathe. Commander Root chooses that exact moment to rush up to me, demanding to know what is happening.

Commander Root's POV  


I enjoy watching the relays, I always find them funny. It is inevitable that one of the Cadets will trip, and it gives me great pleasure when I get the chance to tease them about it later in their Career in the LEP. If they get that far. Usually the useless Cadets who trip don't make it much higher than Private. Corporal, if they are lucky.

I'm technically not supposed to be biased, but Holly is my god-daughter, so I kind of hope Division Four win.

Having watched her run, I must say I am amazed. She is so fast. So quick. So speedy. So rapid. So swift. So high-speed. So hasty. So brisk. It is like she is flying. It is amazing. I knew she was fast when she was little. I didn't know she was this fast.

She seems to have a bit of trouble catching her breath after her first race, but after she has a drink she seems fine, so I do not pursue it.

Division Four are in the final, and, having watched all the other relays, I conclude that their only real competition is Division One. They should have no problem winning, they have Holly.

Division Four do win. But only thanks to an awful lot of dumb luck, when their final runner trips, only to pass the Division One runner who passes him because the Division One runner tripped.

Holly appears to be having difficulty breathing. She is finding it tricky, complicated, tough, challenging, demanding, arduous, tiring, strenuous and gruelling, just to breathe.

I concur with her feelings, or at least with what I think she is feeling, as she staggers up to the Cadet that tripped (I don't know his name) and starts yelling at him. Then she draws back her fist. I pray that she doesn't hit him, because I do not want to have to punish her, but I will be forced to if she hits him. In fact, I'd have to expel her. I really don't want to have to do that.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Vein manages to persuade her not to punch him, but this immediately turns to worry as Holly almost collapses, only to be caught by Vein, who guides her over to Trouble, where she collapses onto him. Trouble mutters something, then ends up picking her up in his arms. This more than anything set the alarm bells going off in my head. Holly would never let anyone carry her, unless there was not another possibility. Trouble sets off to the medics. He actually looks quite comical, trying to get there as quickly as possible, yet moving Holly as little as possible. I get up, besides the fact Holly is my god daughter, it is my duty to show concern for any of the Cadets that are seriously injured.

I rush to Cadet Kelp.

'What's wrong with her?'

'With all due respect sir, if I knew that I wouldn't be taking her to the medic to find out.'

The cheek, the insubordination. If he hadn't said that with all due respect thing he would be out of here so quickly his behind would be smoking. I decide to let the comment slide, for Holly's sake. It appears she is hardly even taking in any air now.

'Well don't just stand there. D'Arvit. Get her to the medics.'

Something appeared to click in Trouble's head. 'Yessir,' he muttered, continuing at the same pace as he was before, looking even funnier that he did when I was further away from him. I would have chuckled, if the situation hadn't been so desperate. Actually, I wouldn't have. Chuckling is bad for discipline. If anyone has heard me chuckling, I want their name and rank.

Trouble finally reaches the medics tent, and lays Holly down on one of their beds. I hate medical facilities. They're all the same, the thin blankets that are supposedly warm, on the beds with metal frames. Everything is so white, the sheets, the blankets, even the pillows and the pillow cases. Everything white, except for the little blue strips with the word hospital printed inside them. Declaring to everyone, in case they happened to no have noticed, that someone they knew, or someone they intended to see, or even they, were in a hospital. Declaring they are sick, or injured, has something incurable by magic.

Holly is instantly surrounded by a horde of warlocks. One of the junior warlocks hurries up to Trouble and I and begins to shoo us towards the door.

'Please sirs, you must wait outside, we need a sterile environment.'

He obviously didn't know who he was talking to. That or he hadn't heard my reputation. A good thing, having a reputation; people tend not to be as annoying as they would normally be. The bad thing about having a reputation is that some people are more annoying than they would normally be. A win-lose situation really.

Trouble's POV

I notice the pending eruption from Commander Root and step backwards. A wise idea as it happens. All too soon Commander Root lets fly his explosion of words.

'Do you know who you are talking to?' he asks the warlock in a deceptively calm voice.

'No, sir, but I have to ask you to move away now.' The warlock obviously doesn't know when to quit. I desperately want to block my ears, but I don't think the Commander would be happy with that; and I certainly don't want to be on the receiving end of one of his yelling fits.

'You WILL NOT tell me what to do,' yelled Commander Root. He was steadily building in volume now, getting ready to let go of all restraints. He obviously hadn't had a good yell in a few hours.

'Would you move away now sir?' The medic obviously doesn't know what is good for his pay-packet. Or his ear drums.

Commander Root, having obviously given all the chances he was going to give, blew up. Almost literally, it was amazing he didn't keel over from burst blood vessels at that exact moment.

'You will let us in to see her now! You will tell us what is wrong with her now!'

The warlock now looked thoroughly spooked, yet he made one last brave attempt to do his job. I almost felt sorry for him. No one stood in the way of Commander Root for too long (in fact, if you knew what was good for you, you would never stand in the way of Commander Root); this medic had to know that sometime, if he was going to be in LEP employ.

'I'm sorry sir, I can't do that.'

'I am Commander Root of the LEP, you are obstructing Police business. If you do not stop immediately I remove the obstruction, in this case you, and proceed to the next in command. Got it? I can make sure you never rise higher than a trainee.'

That did it. The warlock wilted before us, and Commander Root stepped into the tent. I made to follow him, by the turned around and put out his hand to stop me.

'You wait outside Cadet.'

'But sir…' I began to protest, but the protest died on my lips when the Commander got that glint in his eye. I nodded, and reluctantly stepped outside the tent. Normally I would argue it out with him, even though he was my superior, but I had just witnessed what he had done to the medic. I decide not to argue today, even though I am desperately worried about Holly.

I wait outside for what seems like millenniums, though when I look at my watch it is barely ten minutes, until Commander Root emerges. I hurriedly get to my feet, having slid onto the ground, having nothing better to do.

'How is she?'

A/N: I don't know what I'm going to do to Holly. So I'm stopping there. Sorry. Does anyone think I'm sticking her in situations of being sick to often. It seems like that to me. You have no idea how long this took me to write. I officially have writers block, or something along those lines. I have no idea what to write. I wrote six versions of this chapter until I got this one, which, incidentally, is the longest of the chapter fourteens I wrote. Any suggestions for getting over writers block please email me. This isn't my longest chapter ever for this story… but it is the second longest ever. Please review.

_Review Replies:_

_sergeantstan: _Thanks.

_Lutefa: _Charming. I wouldn't live without my hair straightener. It is an extremely important possession. Highlights, I think I have them, natural ones, blond, I think. At least that's what my friend says. But I can't see them for looking. I can't run fast without shoes. A habit developed from years of playing a certain sport where it can be extremely detrimental to the health of ones feet to not wear shoes. Not even mentioning the fact it's against the rules not to.

_----:_ A great big thank you for the wonderful idea. I used it in this version of the chapter, it was much better than some of the euphoric wins in my other chapters. I agree, thinking about it, much too mushy. I'm thinking of doing a rewrite on some of the chapters, once I finish, so I might just fix that too. Thanks, I really am honoured.

_maddisonavenue: _Another believer in the HollyTrouble pairing. I welcome you… um, I'll work out what I'm welcoming you to one day. Let's just say I'm happy someone else likes HollyTrouble. Thanks for reviewing.

_lalalalalala: _Holly didn't exactly embarrass herself, did she?

_KTezla: _Trouble Kelp is now officially my favourite character too. I decided that a few weeks ago, and I only just noticed I have he is my second favourite character on my profile. Must change that. You're welcome. I ship TroubleHolly. Always have, always will. HollyRoot is good too, not in this context though; I would be worried if I had written this story as HollyRoot, but in the right circumstances… I'm rambling again. I agree that ArtemisHolly is sick and wrong. Thanks for reviewing.

_KTezla: _hmmm, that's basically what you said in your other review, except for a few words, so see above reply. And thanks for reviewing. I am very grateful.

_refloc: _oh right, I forgot you were on holiday. Whoops. I hate timed internet, used to have limited hours. Now I have the joys of jetstream. It is amazing, about 90x faster than dial-up. Sorry, rambling, we only got jetstream a short while ago, so it is still somewhat of a novelty. Thanks for reviewing.

_Summer Raindrop: _Thanks. But I do update this slow, compared to one of my other stories, which is weekly. I might just email you sometime. But knowing me I'll forget to. No I'll go and do that just as soon as I post this chapter so I don't forget.

_Niffler41: _Thanks. That is really nice of you to say that. Niffler - Harry Potter, right? Those little things obsessed with shiny stuff? I want one of those, they are so cute.

_Wing Pikepaw: _They probably could. I'm going to rewrite chapter one, one day, and make it longer. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks to everyone who bothers to read this.


End file.
